


Il ritorno dei Signori di Gondor

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia inizia dopo la presunta morte di Gandalf nelle miniere di Moria. Aragorn sente su di sé la responsabilità dei compagni e, in particolare, di Boromir, che sembra molto affascinato dall'Anello. Ad Amon Hen, Boromir tenta di rubare l'Anello a Frodo e le cose sembrano precipitare, ma...<br/>Ho scritto questa ff più di dieci anni fa, per cui vi prego di perdonare gli errori e lo stile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

IL RITORNO DEI SIGNORI DI GONDOR

La mia fanfiction nasce da un desiderio profondo, quello di riparare ad un ‘torto’ che a mio modesto parere il grande Tolkien avrebbe perpetrato ai danni di due personaggi a me molto cari: Boromir e Denethor. Nella mia versione questi due uomini tanto affascinanti e interessanti non muoiono e per questo motivo le vicende successive ad Amon Hen cambiano. Ho tentato di regalare vita e serenità a due personaggi ai quali mi sono affezionata e spero così di fare cosa gradita anche ad altri lettori. Naturalmente ogni diritto sui personaggi e sulle vicende appartiene a Tolkien, ai suoi discendenti, editori ecc… Il mio è solo un bel sogno.

 

 

La scomparsa dello Stregone aveva causato un terribile dolore a Frodo e agli altri Hobbit. Gandalf era per loro un esempio, un padre e un amico e il pensiero di averlo perduto per sempre era intollerabile. Lo stesso Aragorn, dati l’affetto e la stima che aveva nutrito per il Grigio Pellegrino, pareva molto provato. Inoltre la sua morte significava anche che adesso gli ricadevano sulle spalle molte più responsabilità: gli Hobbit e perfino Legolas e Gimli sembravano guardare a lui come alla loro naturale guida.

Oltre al grande peso nel cuore che sentiva a causa della nuova situazione, Aragorn continuava a ripensare alle parole che l’Istaro gli aveva rivolto in privato soltanto poche ore prima di morire: aveva accennato ad un grave pericolo che minacciava Boromir e alla tentazione irresistibile che l’Anello sembrava esercitare su di lui. Il Ramingo gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe tenuto sotto controllo e gli sarebbe stato accanto, ma ora Gandalf non c’era più e lui si sentiva addosso la responsabilità della vita di ognuno dei compagni, non soltanto di Boromir. Come poteva gestire anche quella situazione? Sarebbe riuscito a tenere lontano il Gondoriano dall’Anello oppure egli lo avrebbe preso, distruggendo se stesso e l’intera missione? Come avrebbe potuto mantenere la promessa fatta? Tutte queste preoccupazioni erano eccessive per un solo Uomo. Aragorn era confuso e la cosa peggiore era che non poteva confidarsi con nessuno adesso che Mithrandir era morto. Doveva fare da solo e decidere anche per gli altri.

Dopo una lunga e penosa riflessione Aragorn prese la sua prima risoluzione dalla scomparsa dello Stregone: non avrebbe rischiato di perdere un altro membro della Compagnia. Avrebbe vegliato su Boromir, intervenendo se lo avesse visto in pericolo o se avesse notato un eccessivo interesse per l’Anello da parte sua. Ormai l’esito della missione dipendeva soltanto da lui e non poteva fare altro che accettarlo, per quanto doloroso e pesante fosse.

 

Nei giorni seguenti la Compagnia dell’Anello aveva continuato il suo viaggio, concedendosi soltanto una breve sosta a Lothlórien. Aragorn però aveva notato che qualcosa tormentava Boromir ogni giorno di più e lo rendeva nervoso e intrattabile: era forse l’influenza malvagia dell’Anello che cresceva? Per il momento non poteva fare altro che stargli vicino e cercare di non lasciarlo mai solo. Ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare se la situazione fosse precipitata all’improvviso?

La Compagnia giunse sul braccio destro dell’Anduin, mise in secco le barche sulla riva e si accampò sul prato che si trovava accanto al fiume e che correva fino ai piedi di Amon Hen. Avrebbero trascorso la notte in quel luogo nonostante vi fosse il pericolo di essere attaccati dagli Orchi. Ma, d’altronde, quale strada era sicura di quei tempi? Aragorn e Legolas decisero i turni di guardia.

“Io farò il primo turno.” disse il Ramingo “Poi toccherà a te, Legolas.”  
L’Elfo annuì: per lui qualunque turno andava bene visto che non avrebbe dormito comunque.

“Allora io farò l’ultimo.” concluse Gimli.

“Non vi siete dimenticati di me?” intervenne Boromir che era seduto lì vicino “Quale sarà il mio compito e dove dovrò stare io?”

Il Ramingo e Legolas si guardarono per un breve istante: entrambi avevano notato che Boromir si era comportato molto stranamente in quegli ultimi giorni e nessuno dei due intendeva lasciarlo montare di guardia da solo.

“Per questa notte io, Legolas e Gimli possiamo farcela da soli. Tu riposa, durante il viaggio ti ho visto molto provato.” rispose Aragorn. Ma ciò innervosì l’Uomo di Gondor.

“Molto bene, ora non mi si ritiene più capace nemmeno di fare un turno di guardia? È davvero consolante sentirlo, non c’è che dire. Se avete così poca fiducia in me perché non mi avete lasciato tornare a Minas Tirith? Qui la mia presenza non è gradita e almeno sarei stato utile alla mia gente.” esclamò. Aragorn cercò di spiegarsi:

“Non hai capito, io ho fiducia in te, ma…”

“Non avevo dubbi che avresti detto così. Io non capisco, vero?” lo interruppe sarcastico l’Uomo “Tu credi che io non capisca, ma capisco fin troppo. Vedo come ti lasci ingannare da Nani, Stregoni, Elfi, Streghe dei boschi e quant’altro piuttosto che fidarti di qualcuno che viene dalla tua stessa Città. Avevi detto che saresti venuto con me a Minas Tirith, ma immagino che adesso tu abbia cambiato idea, mi sbaglio per caso?”

Aragorn si accorse che il Gondoriano stava perdendo il controllo. Cominciò a temere che la malefica influenza dell’Anello avesse già traviato la sua mente. Non sapeva bene come fosse meglio rispondergli. Legolas intanto osservava la scena in silenzio e con espressione grave.

“Non abbiamo ancora deciso in quale direzione proseguire.” cominciò il Ramingo. Ma di nuovo Boromir lo interruppe:

“Ma certo che avete deciso, lo avete fatto alle mie spalle, come sempre. Non vengo mai ascoltato in questa dannata Compagnia.”

“Ora basta, Boromir.” lo rimproverò Aragorn con autorità “Fare la vittima non serve né a te né a tutti noi.”

“Io non faccio la vittima, sto solo ricordando a qualcuno ciò che mi aveva promesso al Consiglio di Elrond. Ma pare che ancora una volta egli abbia scelto di fuggire dalle proprie responsabilità e di nascondersi, come ha sempre fatto durante la sua vita da vigliacco.”

Queste parole andarono a toccare un nervo scoperto e il Ramingo si sentì invadere dalla collera; cercò tuttavia di dominarsi, conscio che Boromir non sapeva cosa diceva e che qualcos’altro, qualcosa di molto malvagio, parlava per bocca sua.

“Se devi dirmi qualcosa preferirei che lo facessi direttamente. Io sono qui e non mi piace che tu ti esprima con strani giri di parole. Vuoi rimproverarmi? Fallo, dunque.”

“Come preferisci. Non ho paura di dirti in faccia quello che penso di te.” replicò Boromir oramai infuriato “Dovrei temerti, forse? Uno che si è nascosto per tutta la vita? Lo so cosa vuoi fare: resterai in disparte e aspetterai che gli altri combattano anche per te; poi, quando sarà tutto finito, verrai a Minas Tirith per rivendicare il trono salendo sul carro dei vincitori. Ma quel giorno troverai me sulla porta della Città a sbarrarti la strada.”

Aragorn sembrò perdere definitivamente la pazienza: si alzò in piedi, strinse Boromir per un braccio e lo strattonò fino al fiume Anduin che scorreva a pochi passi da loro. Il Gondoriano era rimasto talmente spiazzato da questa reazione improvvisa da non riuscire ad opporre una resistenza sufficiente. I due entrarono in acqua fino alle ginocchia, poi il Ramingo afferrò l’altro per i capelli e senza tanti complimenti gli infilò la testa nei gelidi flutti per alcuni secondi. Infine lo tirò bruscamente su. L’Uomo riemerse tossendo disperatamente, con i capelli appiccicati al viso e l’aria sconvolta. Solo allora Aragorn lo lasciò andare. Ma lui non si mosse.

“Sei tornato in te? O hai bisogno di rinfrescarti un altro po’ le idee?” gli chiese. Boromir, in preda ad un accesso di tosse, lì per lì non poté rispondere. Quando si fu calmato si guardò intorno smarrito, poi si rivolse ad Aragorn:

“Cosa ti ho detto? Io… io non lo pensavo, te lo assicuro. Non so che mi sia preso, non lo so, non lo so. Mi succede così spesso da qualche giorno… è come se una voce in testa mi suggerisse delle cose orribili da dire o da fare.” mormorò pentito “Ma cosa mi accade? Chi mi tormenta?”

Aragorn lo abbracciò e lo sentì tremare. Quella era stata la cosa più vicina ad una confessione che Boromir potesse fare: con parole sue, aveva ammesso di essere torturato dall’Anello.

“Adesso è passata.” gli disse tenendolo stretto “Sei stanco e preoccupato per la tua Città, è comprensibile. Ma devi stare calmo e avere pazienza: ti prometto che andrà tutto bene.”

L’Uomo di Gondor si sentì invadere da un’improvvisa pace e pensò che sì, tutto si sarebbe sistemato. Gli altri, però, avevano assistito alla scena ed erano pensierosi, in particolar modo Legolas e Gimli: l’intervento tempestivo di Aragorn aveva risolto la questione e la sua potenza e regalità erano per il momento riuscite ad influenzare Boromir più del malvagio Anello di Sauron, ma cosa sarebbe potuto accadere ancora?


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn aveva trascorso una notte insonne dopo quanto era avvenuto con Boromir il giorno prima. La situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano, Boromir sembrava sempre più attratto dall’Anello e lui non sapeva in che modo avrebbe potuto aiutarlo e mantenere la promessa fatta a Gandalf. Inoltre i compagni attendevano da lui una decisione sulla strada da prendere. Il Ramingo era giunto alla conclusione che la risoluzione più saggia sarebbe stata quella di lasciare la scelta al Portatore dell’Anello.

Aragorn aveva trascorso una notte insonne dopo quanto era avvenuto con Boromir il giorno prima. La situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano, Boromir sembrava sempre più attratto dall’Anello e lui non sapeva in che modo avrebbe potuto aiutarlo e mantenere la promessa fatta a Gandalf. Inoltre i compagni attendevano da lui una decisione sulla strada da prendere. Il Ramingo era giunto alla conclusione che la risoluzione più saggia sarebbe stata quella di lasciare la scelta al Portatore dell’Anello. Così quel mattino aveva detto a Frodo che, come sul Caradhras, doveva essere lui a scegliere la strada da percorrere: o proseguire per Mordor o recarsi a Minas Tirith. Frodo era apparso titubante e pensieroso e così Aragorn lo aveva portato a fare una passeggiata nel bosco perché si rilassasse e scegliesse con la mente sgombra. Si rendeva conto che per Frodo era particolarmente difficile prendere una decisione senza consultarsi con il suo saggio amico Gandalf. Perciò gli aveva detto:

“Ti lascerò un po’ di tempo per pensare in solitudine. Devi essere tu e solo tu a scegliere: noi ti seguiremo comunque. Io adesso mi allontano un po’, ma se succedesse qualcosa o se dovessi essere in pericolo chiamami. Non sarò troppo lontano.”

Tornato presso l’accampamento Aragorn trovò gli altri membri della Compagnia impegnati in una discussione accanita riguardo alla strada da prendere. Tutti pensavano che dovesse decidere Frodo, almeno in teoria, ma poi ognuno voleva dire la sua. Preso dalla discussione Aragorn si distrasse un attimo… e tanto bastò perché Boromir si allontanasse in cerca di Frodo. Poi tutto accadde all’improvviso. Frodo, rimasto solo, fu avvicinato da Boromir che, prima con bei discorsi e poi con la forza, cercò di farsi dare l’Anello. Il Ramingo che si era recato in cerca di Boromir capì cosa stava succedendo solo dopo aver sentito l’Uomo di Gondor gridare contro Frodo. Allora cercò di raggiungerli ma era già troppo tardi: Frodo si era messo l’Anello ed era scomparso. Aragorn trovò solo Boromir che, resosi conto del suo gesto, si era pentito e piangendo richiamava Frodo. Lo degnò appena di un’occhiata di disapprovazione e poi partì di corsa, intuendo dove poteva trovarsi lo Hobbit. In quel momento aveva dimenticato l’avvertimento di Gandalf e non pensava più al pericolo che poteva correre Boromir ma soltanto all’incolumità di Frodo. Non appena il giovane Hobbit, spaventato, riuscì a togliersi l’Anello si ritrovò davanti Aragorn. Sconvolto gli si gettò tra le braccia e il Ramingo lo strinse forte.

“E’ stato Boromir… lui ha cercato…”

“Lo so. So tutto, Frodo. Ti chiedo perdono per non essermi accorto in tempo di quello che stava succedendo: avrei voluto risparmiarti questa esperienza. Ora è tutto finito.” gli disse, carezzandogli paternamente i capelli “Ma tu hai già preso la tua decisione, non è vero?”  
“Sì. Mi strazia il cuore ma devo farlo, è l’unica cosa che posso fare. Devo proseguire per Mordor da solo. Non so più di chi devo fidarmi e non voglio mettere in pericolo quelli che amo.” rispose Frodo con voce tremante.

“E’ la scelta giusta.” affermò il Ramingo “Però dovevi essere tu a farla, io non avrei avuto il diritto di chiedertelo. C’è solo una cosa: desidero che tu porti Sam con te. Mi fido di lui e sapendolo al tuo fianco sarò più tranquillo. Sono convinto che questo sarebbe stato anche il volere di Gandalf poiché fu lui a chiedere a Sam di accompagnarti nella tua impresa, non è così?”

“Sam? Ma io non posso chiedergli questo. Non voglio che rischi per me.”

“Lui lo farà comunque, Frodo. Vorrà seguirti quando lo saprà. Pensavi di partire senza avvertire nessuno?”  
“Sì.” ammise lo Hobbit in un sussurro.

“Lo immaginavo. Ma non sarebbe giusto nei confronti di Sam che ha affrontato tante fatiche e tanti sacrifici per seguirti. Lui ha il diritto di conoscere le tue intenzioni e poi…” un fruscio improvviso interruppe Aragorn. Frodo allora tirò fuori Pungolo e la vide illuminarsi: gli Orchi!

“Dobbiamo riunirci agli altri. Seguimi, Frodo.” esclamò il Ramingo. I due partirono di corsa.  
Nel frattempo Boromir era tornato all’accampamento e aveva ammesso di aver spaventato Frodo ma senza far parola dell’Anello. Disse che Frodo era scappato e scomparso. Sam e gli altri, in preda all’agitazione, si alzarono e sparirono nel bosco in cerca di Frodo. Quando Aragorn e lo Hobbit giunsero all’accampamento non trovarono più nessuno eccetto Boromir. Nel vederlo Frodo si ritrasse istintivamente. Aragorn capì che in quel momento era meglio che Frodo e Boromir stessero lontani perciò si rivolse all’Uomo di Gondor e gli disse:

“Quello che hai fatto a Frodo adesso non ha importanza. Devi aiutarmi. Segui Merry e Pipino e cerca di evitare che succeda loro qualcosa. Io e Frodo andiamo in cerca degli altri. Quando avrai trovato i due Hobbit ritorna qui con loro.”

Aragorn si inoltrò nel bosco assieme a Frodo e ben presto vide Legolas e Gimli che erano stati attaccati dagli Uruk-Hai e combattevano all’ultimo sangue. Il Ramingo affidò Frodo a Sam che si nascondeva poco distante e sguainò la spada accorrendo in soccorso degli amici. Nella foga della battaglia l’Uomo sembrò dimenticare le parole di Gandalf e per diverso tempo non pensò più al pericolo che gravava su Boromir. Poi, improvvisamente, si udì risuonare per tutta la foresta il Corno di Gondor. Boromir stava chiedendo aiuto.

“Boromir…” mormorò angosciato Aragorn. Vide che Legolas e Gimli se la sarebbero cavata anche senza di lui. Con il cuore in gola partì di corsa per raggiungere il Gondoriano. Il Corno continuava a suonare disperatamente. Il Ramingo sperava con tutte le sue forze di arrivare in tempo ed era lacerato dai rimorsi: era tutta colpa sua, aveva promesso di restare vicino a Boromir e invece era stato lui stesso a mandarlo nel bosco da solo in cerca di Merry e Pipino. Ora sicuramente gli Orchi lo avevano attaccato e lui non aveva nessuno che combattesse al suo fianco.

Ad un tratto calò il silenzio. Il Corno di Gondor aveva smesso di suonare e Aragorn poteva udire soltanto i rumori della battaglia e le grida in lontananza. Si sforzò di correre ancora più velocemente. Quando giunse nella radura, però, erano già accadute troppe cose: Merry e Pipino erano stati presi e portati via dagli Orchetti; Boromir era stato colpito da tre frecce e il capo degli Uruk-Hai, Lurtz, si apprestava a scagliare il dardo fatale. Il Ramingo non perse altro tempo, si gettò addosso a Lurtz ed ingaggiò una lotta all’ultimo sangue contro di lui. In fondo al cuore si sentiva profondamente in colpa per avere lasciato solo l’Uomo che aveva promesso di proteggere. Lurtz non aveva speranze contro la furia del Ramingo e in pochi attimi venne ucciso e decapitato. Aragorn si avvicinò a Boromir e gli si inginocchiò accanto. Non sapeva cosa fare. Boromir era ferito piuttosto seriamente e lui dubitava di poterlo curare. Si rimproverava per averlo lasciato solo contro gli Orchi e temeva che fosse già troppo tardi. Il Ramingo aveva imparato da Elrond molti rimedi elfici ma avrebbe avuto il tempo di cercare le erbe adatte? Boromir sembrava davvero allo stremo delle forze e nonostante ciò si sforzò di parlare:

“Perdonami… ho sbagliato, ti ho deluso. Ho cercato di rubare l’Anello a Frodo… e non sono riuscito a salvare i Mezz’uomini… li hanno portati via. Vi ho deluso tutti.”

“Non preoccuparti di questo, adesso.” gli rispose Aragorn “Non hai fallito. Hai dimostrato coraggio, hai conservato il tuo onore. Non affaticarti, devi stare tranquillo, penserò io a curare le tue ferite.”

“Pensa alla mia città, Aragorn. L’affido a te. Io ho fallito, non pensavo, non…” continuò il Gondoriano senza badare alle sue parole.

“No, no, non hai fallito.” ripeté Aragorn. Gli prese la mano e lo baciò sulla fronte “Andremo insieme a Minas Tirith e combatteremo per il nostro popolo.”

“Lo dici solo per farmi contento… perché sto per morire.” fece Boromir sforzandosi di sorridere.  
“Ti assicuro che non è affatto così. Non agitarti, devi stare calmo altrimenti non potrò guarirti.” In realtà anche Aragorn era molto agitato e non sapeva come occuparsi delle ferite di Boromir.

“Io ti avrei seguito, fratello mio.” mormorava l’Uomo di Gondor “Mio capitano… mio Re.”  
Aragorn non sapeva più cosa fare e vedeva che lo stava perdendo.

“Non dirmi addio, hai capito?” gli disse “Devi resistere, non lasciarti andare. Non è la tua ora, non qui, non così. Dobbiamo fare tante cose ancora e a Gondor ti aspettano. Resisti!”

Nel frattempo erano giunti anche Frodo, Sam, Legolas e Gimli. L’Elfo e il Nano avevano ucciso gli Orchetti e gli Uruk-Hai che avevano affrontato ed erano riusciti a portare in salvo i due Hobbit. Rimasero però molto stupiti vedendo Boromir gravemente ferito e Aragorn inginocchiato accanto a lui; inoltre Merry e Pipino non erano presenti.

“Cosa è accaduto qui, Aragorn? Dove sono Merry e Pipino?” chiese Legolas. 

“Boromir è stato ferito da un Uruk-Hai mentre cercava di difendere i due Hobbit ma era da solo e gli Uruk-Hai hanno avuto la meglio: hanno rapito Merry e Pipino.” spiegò Aragorn in fretta. Non voleva sprecare tempo prezioso ora che la vita di Boromir era appesa ad un filo. Avrebbero pensato agli Hobbit rapiti quando il Gondoriano fosse stato meglio.

“Legolas, ti prego, tu conosci le erbe che possono curare ferite gravi come quelle di Boromir.” continuò poi rivolto all’Elfo “Cercale, fanne una poltiglia e portamele qui. Io intanto estrarrò le frecce e poi arresterò l’emorragia con le erbe che mi avrai portato.”

Legolas partì velocemente e Aragorn si concentrò per togliere le tre frecce dal corpo di Boromir senza fargli troppo male e senza causare ulteriori perdite di sangue. Per fortuna era riuscito ad intervenire prima che Lurtz potesse colpirlo nei punti vitali. Legolas ritornò con le erbe richieste dal Ramingo ed insieme medicarono le ferite dell’Uomo di Gondor.

“Come ti senti, Boromir?” chiese Aragorn quando ebbero finito. Si rese conto con sollievo che pian piano il colore stava ritornando sul volto di Boromir e che l’Uomo respirava regolarmente e senza affanno.

“Meglio…” rispose Boromir cercando di nascondere una smorfia di dolore. Le ferite gli facevano ancora male e non era in grado di reggersi in piedi ma non aveva più la sensazione di stare per morire. Aragorn sorrise:

“Le erbe medicamentose con le quali ti ho curato avranno maggior effetto tra qualche ora e presto il dolore che adesso senti diminuirà.” gli disse “Non sei più in pericolo di vita ma dovrai riposare e rimetterti in forze.”

“Non possiamo restare qui molto a lungo.” protestò Sam “Gli Orchi potrebbero tornare ad attaccarci e poi dobbiamo andare a riprendere Merry e Pipino!”

“Non resteremo qui.” rispose Aragorn che aveva recuperato tranquillità dopo essere riuscito a salvare il Gondoriano “Non appena Boromir sarà in grado di muovere qualche passo ci metteremo sulle tracce degli Orchetti. Legolas e Gimli mi aiuteranno a sostenerlo affinché non si affatichi troppo. Frodo, Sam, non preoccupatevi: vi prometto che salveremo i vostri amici.”

I due Hobbit si guardarono perplessi. Il cuore di Frodo era pieno di angoscia. Non avrebbe sopportato di perdere anche Merry e Pipino dopo che Gandalf lo aveva lasciato per sempre. Si era sempre fidato di Aragorn ma adesso cominciava a dubitare: forse il Ramingo teneva più al suo amico Gondoriano che alla salvezza degli Hobbit. Sam intuì i suoi pensieri e gli strinse una mano per infondergli coraggio:

“State tranquillo, Padron Frodo. Sono certo che Grampasso farà tutto il possibile per Merry e Pipino e anche Boromir guarirà presto. Lui non permetterà che altri membri della Compagnia perdano la vita.” gli disse. Frodo non condivideva l’ottimismo di Sam, tuttavia per non preoccuparlo si sforzò di sorridergli e di aspettare pazientemente le decisioni di Aragorn.


	3. Capitolo terzo

Nel frattempo Merry e Pipino erano nell’accampamento degli Orchetti; Merry era gravemente ferito alla testa e sembrava sfinito, mentre Pipino, più sveglio, cercava di fargli coraggio e di sostenerlo. Il giovane Hobbit si era accorto, infatti, che coloro che li avevano rapiti appartenevano a due razze diverse, Orchetti e Uruk-Hai; tra di loro dunque non correva buon sangue. Pipino si chiedeva se lui e Merry avrebbero potuto approfittare di questa rivalità per fuggire e mettersi in salvo. Naturalmente, però, avrebbe dovuto attendere che anche il cugino fosse abbastanza in forze.

Per fortuna l’occasione giusta non si fece aspettare troppo a lungo: a dire il vero i litigi erano all’ordine del giorno, ma quella sera tutti gli Orchi erano impegnati in un’accanita discussione che ben presto degenerò in una rissa vera e propria. Nessuno controllava gli Hobbit poiché li credevano addormentati o svenuti. Pipino non mancò di approfittare proprio di quel momento favorevole: svegliò Merry, che dormiva di un sonno agitato con una benda legata sul capo, lo aiutò a sollevarsi e scappò con lui, sostenendolo come meglio poteva. Quando gli Orchi si resero conto di ciò che era accaduto i due Hobbit avevano già percorso un bel pezzo di strada, inoltre presto dovettero affrontare un problema più grave: un’orda di cavalieri sconosciuti piombò loro addosso facendone strage. Merry e Pipino non si voltarono nemmeno a guardare e continuarono la loro fuga fino a che non giunsero presso una foresta. Lì si fermarono perplessi. Da una parte, infatti, avrebbero voluto entrare e mettersi al riparo da eventuali nemici, dall’altra però si chiedevano se non avrebbero trovato creature ancora più pericolose al suo interno. Mentre ancora si trovavano lì, indecisi sul da farsi, una figura misteriosa, incappucciata, con un cappello a larghe falde e una lunga barba grigia si avvicinò e rivolse loro un saluto:

“Benincontrati, giovani Hobbit.”

I due trasalirono: chi era quello? Un nuovo nemico? Forse addirittura Saruman? Abbandonando ogni indugio si sarebbero precipitati nella foresta se il vecchio non avesse compiuto una mossa del tutto inaspettata: si eresse in tutta la sua statura, lasciò cadere a terra il cappuccio e le vesti grigie e apparve innanzi a loro con abiti bianchi e splendenti, occhi luminosi e lo strumento del potere nella mano.

“Gandalf! Tu sei Gandalf!” gridò Pipino, incredulo.

“Non dire sciocchezze, Pipino. Gandalf è morto nelle Miniere di Moria. Anche tu eri presente e lo hai visto cadere nell’abisso.” lo rimbrottò Merry “E poi questo è bianco.”

“So quel che dico: è Gandalf in carne e ossa, anche se adesso è bianco.” replicò deciso il giovane Hobbit. Il vecchio misterioso sorrise bonariamente e parlò di nuovo:

“Benincontrati, vi ripeto. Gandalf? Sì, questo era il mio nome e potete chiamarmi ancora così. Ho attraversato fuoco e acqua e ora sono bianco, come Saruman. O meglio, sono come Saruman sarebbe dovuto essere. Ma basta parlare di me, non c’è abbastanza tempo per narrarvi tutto ciò che ho veduto e appreso nel mio viaggio. L’oscurità si avvicina ed è giunto il momento di agire. Sapete dove siamo ora?”

I due Hobbit scossero il capo, ancora allibiti per la rivelazione inaspettata.

“Questa è l’antica Foresta di Fangorn e in essa dimorano gli Ent, i pastori di alberi. Tra di loro vi è Barbalbero, o Fangorn, che di tutti è forse il più saggio e gentile. Vi accompagnerò da lui e gli parlerò: quando avrà appreso quello che Saruman sta compiendo a Isengard la sua collera si risveglierà e gli Ent si desteranno, rivolgendo la loro furia contro il malvagio Stregone Bianco e la sua dimora. Sarà qualcosa di imponente, travolgente e impetuoso.”

Merry e Pipino sembravano turbati da quelle parole e poco convinti all’idea di incontrare questo spaventoso Barbalbero che poteva liberare tanta potenza.

“Non temete, piccoli Hobbit. Barbalbero è anche molto gentile e non vi farà alcun male. Io vi affiderò a lui affinché vi nutra e vi faccia riposare. So quanto ne abbiate bisogno. Nel frattempo, dopo aver parlato con Fangorn, mi recherò dagli altri compagni e porterò loro vostre notizie.”

“Perché non possiamo venire con te?” domandò Pipino. Aveva voglia di rivedere Frodo e gli altri e non si fidava poi tanto di questo pastore di alberi.

“Tu e Merry siete ancora troppo deboli. E’ necessario che recuperiate le forze prima di potervi riunire agli altri. Guerre e battaglie incombono e anche voi dovrete dare il vostro contributo. Io ho un’altra missione da compiere con i vostri amici, ma presto ci ritroveremo tutti quanti assieme. Verrò a prendervi, ve lo prometto.” concluse l’Istaro. Ancora piuttosto perplessi ed intimoriti i due Hobbit lo seguirono e insieme si inoltrarono nella foresta oscura.

Mentre Gandalf conduceva Merry e Pipino da Barbalbero e li affidava a lui, spiegandogli quali fossero i piani di Saruman e chiedendo l’aiuto degli Ent, i rimanenti membri della Compagnia avevano deciso di fermarsi a riposare per la notte. Boromir, infatti, aveva bisogno di riprendersi e per quel giorno aveva già faticato abbastanza.

“Stabiliremo dei turni di guardia e nel frattempo voi potrete riposare.” disse Aragorn. Poi si rivolse a Frodo che da quando i due cugini erano stati rapiti non aveva chiuso occhio e aveva rifiutato il cibo “È necessario ristorarsi e riprendere le forze per poter salvare Merry e Pipino. Se combatteremo contro gli Orchetti dovremo dare fondo a tutte le nostre energie. Non serve a nulla tormentarti così, non è questo il modo di aiutarli.”

“Lo so.” ammise Frodo “Ma non riesco a togliermi dalla mente il fatto che Merry e Pipino sono stati rapiti perché hanno voluto seguirmi nella mia missione invece di ritornare nella Contea. Mi sento come se li avessi consegnati io stesso agli Orchi. Perché doveva accadere proprio a loro? Perché, Aragorn? Tu ne conosci la ragione?”

Il Ramingo non aveva nessuna risposta per Frodo poiché tali interrogativi turbavano anche il suo cuore. Tuttavia cercò di consolarlo:

“Dimentichi che sono stati loro stessi a volersi unire alla Compagnia dell’Anello, mentre tu hai cercato in ogni modo di scoraggiarli. Non potevi fare altro. È Sauron il solo responsabile e tu sei l’unico che può sconfiggerlo distruggendo l’Anello. Perciò, adesso, l’unica cosa che conta è riposare e rimettersi in forze per andare a liberare Merry e Pipino.”

Sebbene poco convinto, Frodo annuì. Sam divise con lui un pezzo di lembas e poi entrambi si coricarono.

“Chi vuole fare il primo turno di guardia?” chiese allora Aragorn a Legolas e Gimli.  
“Lo farò io.” si offrì il Nano.

“Allora io farò il secondo.” disse Legolas “Oppure preferisci farlo tu, Aragorn?”

Il Ramingo non rispose e l’Elfo si accorse che non lo stava né guardando né ascoltando. Osservava Boromir che era stranamente tranquillo e silenzioso.

“Boromir, stai bene?” gli chiese. L’Uomo sembrò scuotersi da uno strano torpore e rispose:  
“Sì… ma mi sento molto stanco. Non credo di poter montare di guardia stanotte.”

Aragorn trasalì: il Gondoriano aveva risposto con un filo di voce appena e le parole gli erano uscite a fatica, tremanti, come se il poveretto fosse stato immerso in un cumulo di neve. In un attimo il Ramingo gli fu accanto. Guardandolo da vicino si chiese come avesse fatto a non notare quanto stesse soffrendo: era pallido come un morto, aveva gli occhi cerchiati di nero, lucidi e fissi e tremava pietosamente, avvolto nel suo mantello.

“Ti senti male?” gli chiese di nuovo, prendendogli una mano. Scottava. Anche Legolas si era avvicinato e scuoteva il capo:

“È come temevo.” disse l’Elfo, mettendo una mano sulla fronte di Boromir “Il veleno delle frecce degli Orchetti.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Aragorn.

“Gli Orchi usano frecce avvelenate. Quando le hai estratte dal corpo di Boromir il veleno che contenevano è entrato nel suo sangue e gli ha provocato questa febbre così alta.” spiegò Legolas.

“Non possiamo fare niente per lui?” domandò il Ramingo, preoccupato.

“Non… non parlate di me come se fossi già morto.” intervenne il Gondoriano, sforzandosi di sorridere.  
“Conosco un’erba dalla quale posso estrarre un antidoto contro il veleno delle frecce.” rispose Legolas “Posso cercarla, ma non servirà a nulla se il fisico di Boromir è troppo indebolito.”

Rapido come un fulmine, Legolas corse a cercare l’erba adatta, ne estrasse il succo e lo somministrò a Boromir. Aragorn gli si sistemò accanto e disse:

“Io dormirò qui finché non toccherà a me montare di guardia. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, di qualunque cosa, chiamami.”

“Grazie, Aragorn.” mormorò Boromir, molto imbarazzato. Si sentiva in colpa perché tutto quello che gli era accaduto era stata colpa sua. Lui aveva tentato di rubare l’Anello, era stato ferito, stava rallentando la marcia della Compagnia e Aragorn, invece di rimproverarlo, si occupava pazientemente di lui, facendolo vergognare ancora di più del suo indegno comportamento. Si distese accanto ad Aragorn, dubitando di riuscire a dormire: i brividi lo scuotevano e la testa gli pulsava dolorosamente, come se stesse per scoppiare.

Più tardi, mentre si recava a dare il cambio a Gimli, Legolas passò accanto a Boromir e lo trovò immerso in un sonno molto agitato. La febbre evidentemente era calata fino a permettergli di dormire, ma tormentava la sua mente facendogli vivere incubi angosciosi. L’Elfo lo guardò per qualche attimo mentre si agitava e mormorava parole senza senso, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di disturbare Aragorn. Poi pensò che fosse meglio aspettare: in fondo anche lui aveva bisogno di riposo. In ogni caso sarebbe rimasto di guardia e, se si fosse accorto che Boromir stava peggio, avrebbe chiamato Aragorn.

Poco prima che il turno di guardia di Legolas terminasse, Aragorn si svegliò di soprassalto avendo sentito Boromir agitarsi particolarmente accanto a lui. Si voltò a guardarlo e lo trovò seduto, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e le mani che tormentavano la coperta. Legolas si avvicinò ai due.  
“Sta peggio?” chiese “È qualche tempo che si agita e si lamenta, ma mi rincresceva svegliarti. Comunque tra poco avresti dovuto alzarti lo stesso: il mio turno di guardia è quasi finito.”  
“Non preoccuparti, Legolas, vai pure a riposare. Ormai sono sveglio, posso montare di guardia al tuo posto.” rispose Aragorn, poi si rivolse a Boromir “Cosa c’è, Boromir? Che ti succede?”  
Il Gondoriano non rispose; sembrava non averlo nemmeno sentito. Guardava qualcosa che vedeva solo lui e ad un certo punto mormorò:

“Devo andare…”

“Cosa dici? Dove devi andare?” Aragorn non capiva, ma ben presto si rese conto che Boromir stava delirando.  
“A Minas Tirith. Il nemico è entrato in Città… vuole incendiarla. Devo andare, devo andare!”

Boromir cercò di alzarsi, ma Aragorn lo trattenne:

“Non è successo nulla a Minas Tirith, hai avuto un incubo dovuto alla febbre. Stai tranquillo, non devi agitarti così.” gli disse.

“No, no!” protestò Boromir “Incendieranno la Città. Devo fare qualcosa, io…”

“Svegliati, Boromir, stai sognando.” esclamò Aragorn, afferrandolo per le spalle e rimettendolo giù con decisione. Questo sembrò scuotere Boromir; lo sguardo si fece più consapevole ed il corpo si rilassò.  
“Stai meglio, adesso?”

“Sì.” mormorò. Aragorn gli pose una mano sulla fronte e la sentì più fresca: evidentemente l’antidoto di Legolas aveva avuto effetto.

“Io monterò di guardia, adesso. Tu cerca di dormire e vedrai che domattina starai bene.” gli disse il Ramingo. Boromir si rimise giù e cercò di riaddormentarsi, ma dopo poco tempo Aragorn lo vide tremare di nuovo violentemente e lo udì gemere:

“E’ freddo, è così freddo!”

Subito Aragorn gli fu accanto e sfiorandolo appena si accorse che la febbre stava salendo di nuovo. Boromir si lamentava e tremava sempre di più. Aragorn non sapeva cosa fare: provò a coprirlo e lo strinse a sé cercando di riscaldarlo, ma lui non smetteva di tremare.

“Resisti, Boromir, devi resistere.” gli diceva. Poi, colto da un dubbio improvviso, gli chiese “Mi riconosci, almeno? Lo sai chi sono?”

“Sì.” mormorò appena il Gondoriano. Aragorn si sentì sollevato: se lo riconosceva, forse non era tanto grave.

“E chi sono, allora?” gli domandò.

“Non… non lo so.” rispose l’Uomo in un sospiro. Il Ramingo cominciò a preoccuparsi seriamente e decise di svegliare Legolas e Gimli, pur non sapendo che tipo di aiuto avrebbero potuto dargli.  
Il povero Boromir continuava a soffrire molto. La febbre lo divorava e il suo fisico, già indebolito dalle ferite e dalla perdita di sangue, non reagiva come avrebbe dovuto. I battiti del cuore erano sempre più accelerati. Legolas gli teneva il polso e si accorse che il ritmo cardiaco era strano: a volte il Gondoriano sembrava trasalire e prendere un respiro più affrettato e questo succedeva ogni qual volta il cuore perdeva un battito; evidentemente si sentiva soffocare.

“Non potrà andare avanti così per molto: il cuore finirà per cedere se la febbre non si abbassa.” disse l’Elfo, rivolto ad Aragorn “Batte già in modo troppo irregolare.”

“Ma non puoi fare niente per aiutarlo?”

“Posso dargli ancora una dose di antidoto contro il veleno.” rispose Legolas. Si interruppe e sembrò inseguire un pensiero appena abbozzato, poi parlò nuovamente al Ramingo “Ma forse tu puoi fare qualcosa per lui.”

“Io?”

“Sei il discendente di Isildur ed il legittimo erede al trono di Gondor. Le antiche leggende dicono che le mani del Re sono mani di guaritore e che è così che si riconosce il vero sovrano. Trasmettigli la tua forza: questo sarà più efficace di qualunque rimedio elfico.”

Legolas gli somministrò una dose di medicina; Aragorn si sedette accanto a lui stringendogli la mano e parlandogli per il resto della notte.

“Abbiamo fatto tanto per salvarti, Boromir, non ti puoi arrendere proprio adesso. Devi resistere, io non ti lascio andare. Sai? Mi è già capitato di occuparmi di te tanti anni fa; di certo non puoi ricordarlo, ma io sì. Sono stato al servizio del padre di tuo padre e tu eri molto piccolo, non avevi ancora tre anni. Un giorno capitai a palazzo e ti trovai per terra: dovevi essere caduto giocando e ti eri ferito, ma non piangevi. Fui io a medicarti e per tutto il tempo ti sforzasti di non piangere perché volevi dimostrarmi di essere un vero guerriero coraggioso. Dimostrami che ce la puoi fare, so che puoi resistere, non lasciare che il veleno ti vinca, tu sei più forte del veleno.”

Il Ramingo non sapeva nemmeno più cosa diceva, ma sentiva che doveva continuare: era la sua voce a mantenere in vita Boromir e lui non lo avrebbe abbandonato. Giunse l’alba. Legolas si avvicinò, controllò il ferito e disse:

“Credo che tu ce l’abbia fatta, Aragorn. La febbre è calata e il battito del cuore è regolare. Ora dorme tranquillo. È stata una lunga notte.”

Aragorn poté finalmente rilassarsi: era necessario che recuperasse le forze prima che la Compagnia si rimettesse in marcia per andare a liberare Merry e Pipino. Purtroppo il tempo giocava a loro sfavore.


	4. Capitolo quarto

I membri della Compagnia si stavano preparando per la partenza. Purtroppo non avevano trascorso una notte molto riposante poiché Boromir era stato tormentato dalla febbre, Aragorn e Legolas si erano adoperati per curarlo e dargli ristoro e Frodo e Sam avevano dormito poco e male pensando con angoscia alla sorte dei loro amici Hobbit. Nonostante ciò era ora di ripartire: Merry e Pipino avevano bisogno del loro aiuto.

Ad un tratto Gimli vide un cavaliere che avanzava verso di loro.

“Guardate là!” esclamò. Aragorn e gli altri si voltarono in fretta e rimasero ad osservare la figura che si avvicinava sempre più velocemente. Era un uomo dalle chiome e le vesti candide e scintillanti in groppa ad un magnifico destriero che correva rapido e leggero. 

“Chi può essere? Legolas, riesci a distinguerlo?” chiese il Ramingo all’amico. L’Elfo aguzzò la vista, ma fu Gimli a rispondere per primo con un ruggito di rabbia.

“Quello è Saruman, lo riconosco. Ora assaggerà la mia ascia.”

Il cavaliere in effetti somigliava moltissimo a Saruman. Non volendo rischiare di farsi trovare impreparati i compagni sguainarono le loro armi. Ad un tratto la voce di Frodo risuonò nel silenzio.

“Non è Saruman, amici miei: quello è Gandalf, è Gandalf!”

Frodo avrebbe voluto slanciarsi verso il bianco cavaliere per abbracciarlo, ma Sam lo fermò.

“Aspettate, Padron Frodo. Siete proprio sicuro di ciò che dite? Tutti noi abbiamo visto Mithrandir scomparire nelle Miniere di Moria e le vesti di quell’uomo sono candide. Saruman è lo Stregone Bianco e temo che si tratti proprio di lui. Non commettete imprudenze, ve ne prego.”

Frodo non lo ascoltava nemmeno e cercava di liberarsi dalla stretta del fedele servitore.

“Ti sbagli, Sam: è il Grigio Pellegrino che sta venendo verso di noi. Forse si è travestito per ingannare gli Orchi, ma so che è Gandalf: è il cuore a dirmelo.” 

“Ascolta il tuo cuore, Frodo; credo che tu abbia ragione”, replicò Legolas con decisione. “Non so come sia possibile, ma Mithrandir è ritornato.”

Il cavaliere era ormai vicino; scese da cavallo e si incamminò verso i membri della Compagnia. Allora tutti videro chiaramente che Frodo aveva detto la verità e che si trattava proprio di Gandalf. Con il cuore in tumulto e gli occhi colmi di lacrime lasciarono cadere le armi; l’Hobbit riuscì finalmente a sciogliersi dall’abbraccio di Sam e corse verso l’amico.

“Gandalf, Gandalf, Gandalf!” esclamò, ridendo e piangendo di gioia al tempo stesso. Al colmo della felicità si gettò fra le braccia dello Stregone.

“Benincontrati, amici miei.” fu il saluto dell’Istaro, “Sono lieto di vedervi sani e salvi e soprattutto di ritrovare te, Frodo.”

Dopo il primo attimo di sorpresa anche gli altri si affrettarono incontro al compagno che avevano creduto morto. Ognuno aveva almeno una domanda da fargli: come aveva fatto a salvarsi? Come si era liberato del Balrog? Dov’era stato fino ad allora? Perché le sue vesti erano bianche? Sorridendo, l’Istaro raccontò brevemente ciò che gli era accaduto.

“Gandalf, sono così felice. Ora che ci sei tu riusciremo sicuramente a salvare Merry e Pipino. Sono stati rapiti dagli Orchi, ma tu li libererai, non è vero?” chiese Frodo con gli occhi che gli brillavano per la speranza.

“Merry e Pipino sono più in gamba di quanto tu non creda, mio giovane Hobbit” rispose lo Stregone. “Sono riusciti a scappare dall’accampamento degli Orchi senza aiuto. Adesso stanno bene e ci attendono presso la Foresta di Fangorn. In quanto agli Uruk-Hai non dovete più temerli: mentre mi recavo qui ho incontrato un gruppo di cavalieri provenienti da Rohan e guidati da Eomer, Maresciallo del Mark. Il valoroso guerriero mi ha raccontato di essersi imbattuto in un esercito di Orchetti e Uruk-Hai e di averlo sbaragliato, distruggendo col fuoco tutto ciò che rimaneva.” 

Queste liete notizie sollevarono il morale dell’intera Compagnia e contribuirono a far dimenticare la stanchezza e a raddoppiare le energie. Ora erano tutti pronti per rimettersi in marcia.

“Andiamo subito a prendere Merry e Pipino” pregò Frodo, che era stato tanto in pena per loro. La sua angoscia era accresciuta dal senso di colpa che provava per aver coinvolto i due cugini in quella pericolosa avventura. Gandalf annuì e disse:

“Ombromanto porterà Frodo e Sam insieme con me. In quanto a voi, amici…” si interruppe e lanciò un fischio. Subito tre magnifici cavalli giunsero al galoppo: si trattava di tre destrieri dei Rohirrim, rimasti senza padrone dopo il combattimento contro gli Orchi. Aragorn e Boromir salirono su un cavallo, mentre Gimli e Legolas montarono assieme. I membri della Compagnia spronarono le cavalcature e, guidati da Gandalf, partirono alla volta della Foresta di Fangorn. 

Subito fuori dalla foresta vi erano Merry e Pipino. Non appena scorsero da lontano Frodo e Sam si precipitarono ad abbracciarli con grida di gioia. Il ricongiungimento fu assai lieto e commovente. Ognuno desiderava notizie degli altri ed era felice di vedere che tutti stavano bene.

“A proposito, Gandalf, gli Ent hanno deciso di muoversi, avevi ragione tu. È stato proprio Barbalbero a convincerli” annunciò con soddisfazione Merry allo Stregone. Gandalf apparve molto rallegrato da questa notizia.

“Saruman non si aspetta certo quello che sta per accadergli” disse. “La potenza degli Ent è ancora sconosciuta nella Terra di Mezzo.”

“Non capisco. Chi sono questi Ent e chi è Barbalbero?” domandò Aragorn. “Non si tratta dunque solo di una leggenda?”

“Non lo è, ma nemmeno io pensavo di poter incontrare ancora gli antichi pastori di alberi. Barbalbero è la traduzione nella Lingua Corrente di Fangorn ed è il più vecchio e saggio degli Ent. Sarei onorato di conoscerlo” rispose Legolas, “Tu gli hai parlato, Gandalf?”

“Sì, gli ho rivelato ciò che Saruman aveva intenzione di fare ed è per questo che gli Ent hanno deciso di ridestarsi ed intervenire.”

“Anche noi abbiamo parlato con lui ed è stato davvero gentile” esclamò Pipino, orgoglioso ed emozionato per aver conosciuto un essere che nemmeno il nobile Elfo aveva mai incontrato. 

“Dunque saranno gli Ent ad occuparsi di Saruman e del suo esercito” ribatté pensoso il Ramingo, “Noi invece che cosa faremo? Dobbiamo forse recarci a Mordor?”

“La situazione è mutata e richiede una diversa strategia” spiegò lo Stregone. “Quando ho incontrato Eomer, nipote del Re del Mark e secondo Maresciallo, mi ha rivelato che il suo Paese versa in gravi condizioni. Suo zio è sotto l’influsso di un consigliere malvagio e infido e sua sorella è in pericolo, perciò mi ha chiesto aiuto. Nonostante ritenga la nostra missione di primaria importanza è pur vero che, se Rohan dovesse cadere in mano a Sauron, sarebbe pressoché impossibile sperare ancora.”

“Dunque qual è la decisione? Dove dobbiamo recarci?” chiese Merry.

“Per adesso andremo a Edoras, la capitale del regno di Rohan. Lì potremo aiutare Sire Theoden e forse riceveremo l’appoggio del suo esercito. Dopo la sosta, però, la Compagnia dovrà separarsi: Frodo e Sam dovranno proseguire da soli. È necessario, altrimenti Sauron finirà per individuarci. Io li accompagnerò fino alle porte di Mordor e dovranno trovare la via per il Monte Fato. Non crediate che sia crudeltà la mia” aggiunse, vedendo Merry e Pipino che stavano per protestare, “Se restassi con loro Sauron avvertirebbe il mio potere e saremmo perduti; invece è molto più probabile che non individui due Hobbit da soli.”

“È giusto, Gandalf.” approvò Aragorn. Il Ramingo era pieno di gioia per il ritorno dell’amico, non solo perché lo aveva ritrovato sano e salvo ma anche per il fatto che adesso avrebbe potuto nuovamente affidarsi alla sua guida ed ai suoi saggi consigli.

Così la Compagnia si recò a Rohan. La situazione nel Regno era davvero disperata: il consigliere del Re, Grima Vermilinguo, era passato dalla parte di Saruman e con i suoi malvagi consigli aveva paralizzato la mente e la volontà del sovrano.

Giunti al Palazzo Reale di Meduseld furono Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas e Gimli ad entrare per primi e con il suo potere lo Stregone liberò Re Theoden dalla nefasta influenza. Vermilinguo fu scacciato e tornò a Isengard dal suo nuovo padrone. Non appena la mente del Re fu libera anche gli altri poterono entrare a Palazzo; il sovrano rimase molto stupito alla vista dei quattro Hobbit poiché non ne aveva mai visti. Anche Merry e, soprattutto, Pipino rimasero molto colpiti dal Re del Mark.

Il più giovane degli Hobbit, curioso come sempre, aveva seguito Gandalf e Theoden ed aveva assistito, suo malgrado, al dolore del vecchio Re di fronte alla tomba di suo figlio; il giovane Principe Theodred era morto per le ferite infertegli dal nemico nei giorni in cui suo padre non era in sé e solo ora il sovrano si rendeva veramente conto della grave perdita subita. Pipino aveva il cuore grande e, invece di rimanere nascosto per non farsi vedere, uscì fuori commosso.

“Hai subito una grande perdita, Sire. Qualsiasi cosa possa fare per aiutarti a superarla io la farò: accettami al tuo servizio, te ne prego.”

L’Istaro avrebbe voluto rimproverarlo per averli seguiti di nascosto, ma dopo la generosa offerta non poté dirgli nulla. Theoden sembrò molto colpito dalle parole del giovane Hobbit e rispose:

“Siete un popolo bizzarro, ma certamente conoscete la generosità e l’altruismo. Sarò felice di tenerti accanto a me e tu potrai raccontarmi molte cose riguardanti la tua gente.”

Ben presto anche Merry chiese ed ottenne di potersi mettere al servizio del Re di Rohan. L’allegra presenza dei due Hobbit riuscì a rasserenare almeno un po’ il sovrano, ma le truppe di Rohan dovettero affrontare una nuova minaccia: l’esercito di Saruman aveva deciso di attaccare la fortezza di Helm. I Rohirrim partirono accompagnati da Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas e Gimli.

L’armata dello Stregone Bianco fu messa in fuga grazie anche all’intervento di Barbalbero e dei suoi Ent, Isengard venne distrutta e lo stesso Saruman fu fatto prigioniero.

Gandalf si impossessò del Palantír, la pietra magica con la quale Saruman comunicava con Sauron, consegnandola ad Aragorn che ne era il legittimo proprietario. Attraverso essa il Ramingo scoprì che il nemico stava radunando le forze per sferrare l’attacco decisivo e stabilì di recarsi a Minas Tirith attraversando il Sentiero dei Morti: sperava così di giungere prima dell’esercito dei Rohirrim. Con lui andarono i Raminghi del Nord che lo avevano raggiunto nel frattempo, Legolas, Gimli e Boromir.

Il Gondoriano non aveva dimenticato che, se era vivo, lo doveva principalmente ad Elessar che lo aveva medicato, curato con il suo potere taumaturgico e vegliato tutta la notte. Era giunto il momento di sdebitarsi, perciò lo avrebbe seguito dovunque fosse andato. Pensava inoltre che sarebbe stato meglio che Aragorn entrasse con lui a Minas Tirith affinché suo padre lo riconoscesse come legittimo erede. Vivendo tante avventure al fianco del suo Re, infatti, Boromir aveva sviluppato una tale ammirazione da non poter nemmeno pensare che il Sovrintendente non ne riconoscesse il valore. Era talmente sicuro che Denethor lo avrebbe accettato come legittimo Re da non porsi il benché minimo interrogativo al riguardo. La fiducia che riponeva in Aragorn e nella sua capacità di risolvere ogni situazione era illimitata.


	5. Capitlo quinto

Gandalf condusse Frodo e Sam alle porte di Mordor e lì con dolore fu costretto a lasciarli: avrebbero dovuto trovare loro il modo di portare a termine la missione, superando gli inevitabili pericoli che questa avrebbe comportato. Ma la loro strada non era più la sua e Mithrandir, pur soffrendo moltissimo, lo sapeva bene e doveva accettarlo. Si recò quindi a Minas Tirith per portare aiuto alla Città ormai assediata poiché era quello il suo dovere.

 

Dopo la Battaglia del Fosso di Helm, Re Theoden era tornato ad Edoras per organizzare l’esercito e ripartire nuovamente in aiuto di Minas Tirith. Merry e Pipino, che erano stati lasciati a Palazzo insieme alla nipote del Re, Dama Eowyn, protestarono quando Theoden disse loro che sarebbero dovuti restare nuovamente a Meduseld. Pipino, in particolare, avendo sviluppato un profondissimo affetto per il sovrano dei Rohirrim dopo averlo visto piangere davanti alla tomba del figlio, temeva per la sua incolumità e perciò non era assolutamente disposto a farsi lasciare indietro.

“Mi sono offerto per combattere accanto a te, Re Theoden. Non puoi lasciarmi qui” disse Merry.

“Io voglio restarti accanto, voglio essere il tuo scudiero. So che non sono in grado di combattere, ma mi renderò utile come posso” aggiunse con foga il cugino.

“Non posso portarvi con me: non siete in grado di montare i nostri possenti cavalli e nessuno dei miei uomini può farvi salire. Inoltre la battaglia che si svolgerà a Gondor sarà superiore alle vostre forze. Io non voglio che vi accada qualcosa: non è per questo che vi ho presi con me” spiegò il Re.

Pipino, però, non voleva risolversi a lasciarlo. Non poteva tollerare l’idea che a Sire Theoden accadesse qualcosa di male e dentro di sé, in qualche oscuro modo, sentiva che era di vitale importanza il fatto che lui e Merry fossero presenti sul campo di battaglia, accanto al sovrano.

Si inginocchiò e gli prese una mano.

“Non è la gloria che cerco e non ho la presunzione di pensare che potrò esserti utile in battaglia” continuò ad implorare. “Quello che desidero è solo accompagnarti, starti vicino, servirti per quel poco che posso. Non lasciarmi qui, ti scongiuro.”

Affettuosamente, ma con decisione, Theoden fece rialzare il giovane Hobbit e lo staccò da sé.

“Peregrino… e anche tu, Meriadoc… sarei stato felice di incontrarvi in un tempo più favorevole per poter trascorrere momenti sereni in vostra compagnia. Purtroppo non è andata così. Non voglio mettere a repentaglio la vostra vita a nessun costo. Se il destino mi concederà di ritornare allora ci siederemo ancora insieme a parlare piacevolmente. Adesso però il mio volere è che restiate qui” concluse Theoden.

Delusi, Merry e Pipino si ritirarono. Il minore degli Hobbit era disperato e non sapeva cosa escogitare per poter seguire il suo Re in quella battaglia tanto pericolosa.

Era comunque destino che i due partecipassero al combattimento: infatti un giovane cavaliere di nome Dernhelm, con l’aiuto del Maresciallo Elfhelm, li armò e li condusse con sé in battaglia, nascondendoli agli altri. Il primo portava con sé Merry ed il secondo Pipino, mentre gli uomini comandati dal Maresciallo fingevano di non vederli.

Quando i Rohirrim, con in testa Re Theoden, giunsero, gloriosi e scintillanti, sul campo del Pelennor dove la battaglia era in pieno svolgimento, Pipino cominciò a preoccuparsi seriamente. Aveva parlato con Merry della possibilità che Sire Theoden rimanesse gravemente ferito o addirittura perisse durante il combattimento ed entrambi avevano poi riferito a Dernhelm ed Elfhelm che il Re poteva essere in pericolo di vita. I due cavalieri di Rohan si erano dichiarati prontissimi ad intervenire qualora avessero veduto il loro sovrano in difficoltà, ma il giovane Hobbit era comunque angosciato. Temeva, infatti, che il comandante nemico avrebbe cercato subito di aggredire il Re e di ucciderlo in modo da scoraggiare l’esercito di Rohan e si domandava se sarebbe riuscito a riconoscere in tempo questo pericoloso comandante. Non poteva rischiare che Re Theoden fosse attaccato.

Pipino non immaginava certo che il famigerato comandante nemico si sarebbe manifestato in modo riconoscibilissimo: infatti era il Signore dei Nazgûl e non era possibile confonderlo con nessun altro. Non appena lo Hobbit lo vide avvicinarsi sulla sua terrificante cavalcatura alata, infatti, capì subito che era quello il pericolo che minacciava il sovrano del Mark e gridò con tutte le sue forze, rivolto non solo ad Elfhelm ma anche a Dernhelm e Merry:

“Eccolo! È lui il comandante nemico. Si sta dirigendo contro Sire Theoden, dovete fermarlo.”

I due cavalieri di Rohan videro il mostruoso cavaliere e compresero. Rapidissimi, fecero scendere gli Hobbit dai cavalli e ordinarono loro di andare a nascondersi dietro una roccia. I due avrebbero voluto protestare, ma non c’era tempo da perdere: l’ombra minacciosa della spaventosa cavalcatura del Signore dei Nazgûl era vicina, sempre più vicina.

Prima che il comandante nemico potesse aggredire il sovrano del Mark, Dernhelm scagliò una lancia contro la bestia orrenda, colpendola ad un’ala. La cosa venne giù assieme al suo cavaliere. Ma non erano morti. Il Signore dei Nazgûl si liberò della bestia e si avventò contro il Re, brandendo la sua mazza nera. Elfhelm si slanciò contro il nemico, ma venne colpito e rimase sul terreno privo di sensi.

Il Re Stregone, capo dei Nazgûl, era ormai vicino a Theoden, ma prima di poterlo anche solo sfiorare lanciò un urlo di dolore. Merry, infatti, aveva abbandonato il riparo al fianco di Pipino, era corso alle spalle del nemico e lo aveva colpito con la sua spada. L’arma del giovane Hobbit cadde, e lui la vide incenerirsi e scomparire. Uno strano torpore si impadronì del suo braccio.

“Merry!” gridò Pipino.

Le cose si stavano mettendo molto male, pensava il giovane Hobbit. Suo cugino adesso era ferito e Re Theoden non era comunque al sicuro. Vedendo che Meriadoc, che lui credeva ad Edoras, era invece sul campo di battaglia e rischiava la vita, era sceso da cavallo per affrontare il Signore dei Nazgûl. Il terribile cavaliere decise allora di lasciar perdere Merry e di attaccare di nuovo il Re, il suo vero obiettivo. Questa volta purtroppo riuscì a colpirlo alla gamba con la sua mazza. Sire Theoden cadde a terra, ma in quell’istante giunse Dernhelm e si slanciò contro il nemico mentre Pipino approfittava del momento favorevole per correre in soccorso del suo Re.

“Peregrino… ci sei anche tu?” disse Theoden, “Vi avevo detto di non accompagnarmi in battaglia.”

“Vi abbiamo disobbedito, Sire, ma non me ne pento. Se non ci fosse stato Merry il nemico vi avrebbe colpito e forse ucciso” esclamò Pipino, sorreggendo il Re come poteva.

Intanto il Signore dei Nazgûl aveva attaccato Dernhelm.

“Pazzo! Come osi sfidarmi? Non sai che nessun uomo vivente può fermarmi?” gridò il mostruoso cavaliere.

“Ma io non sono un uomo vivente” rise Dernhelm. “Sono una donna: Eowyn è il mio nome.”

Il Signore dei Nazgûl allora si avventò su di lei. La sua mazza, però, poté solo ferirla al braccio e la donna, con un assalto disperato, affondò la spada nella gola del nemico. Si udì un urlo agghiacciante e il Signore dei Nazgûl scomparve per sempre.

Il nemico più temibile era sconfitto e forse la vita di Sire Theoden non era più in pericolo, ma ora Pipino si trovava in mezzo alla battaglia con il Re, Merry ed Eowyn gravemente feriti. In quel momento, per fortuna, giunse Eomer con il resto della scorta. Rimase molto stupito trovandosi davanti i due Hobbit che credeva ad Edoras. Fu ancora più turbato alla vista della sorella che giaceva ferita e priva di sensi e del Re, suo zio, anche lui ferito e sorretto da Pipino.

Non c’era tempo per chiedere spiegazioni, così il guerriero ordinò agli uomini della scorta del Re:

“Conducete il Re e mia sorella nella Città affinché vengano soccorsi. Io tornerò in battaglia.”

Ripartì, ma nel suo cuore era sceso il gelo: infatti credeva che Eowyn fosse in punto di morte e che il Re l’avrebbe presto seguita.

Gli uomini sollevarono Theoden ed Eowyn per condurli in Città. Dietro di loro Pipino sorreggeva Merry. Avvicinandosi alla città si notavano ovunque i segni della rovina e della distruzione: dappertutto macerie, soldati uccisi e roghi. Pipino si sentiva raggelare a quella vista così desolante e si chiedeva se davvero fosse riuscito a salvare il sovrano al quale sentiva di essere legato da un affetto sincero. In quel momento, purtroppo, il Re era privo di sensi e anche Merry era stato colpito; inoltre, come se non bastasse, aveva scoperto che il cavaliere al quale lui aveva chiesto aiuto e che credeva si chiamasse Dernhelm era in realtà Dama Eowyn. Anche lei era gravemente ferita e il giovane Hobbit non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa.

Forse aveva sbagliato ogni cosa, era stato il solito pasticcione ed i suoi amici sarebbero tutti morti? Una cupa disperazione scese nel cuore sempre così gaio di Pipino che faticò a trattenere le cocenti lacrime di rimorso e di paura che gli pungevano gli occhi.


	6. Capitolo sesto

La battaglia dei campi del Pelennor fu vinta grazie all’arrivo tempestivo delle forze guidate da Aragorn, giunto appena in tempo con i Raminghi del Nord. Era solo una prima vittoria e Sauron non era certo stato sconfitto, ma già questo aveva rasserenato gli animi dei combattenti, preparandoli alle missioni ancor più terribili che li attendevano.

Nonostante il trionfo riportato sul campo di battaglia, Aragorn spiegò a Boromir e ad Imrahil, Principe di Dol Amroth, che non sarebbe entrato in Città con loro ma si sarebbe accampato fuori dalle mura. Non voleva mettere pressione a Denethor ed imporgli la sua presenza.

Ma il Gondoriano non era affatto d’accordo.

“Perché dici questo? È anche grazie a te se oggi abbiamo sconfitto il nemico e mio padre non potrà fare a meno di riconoscerlo. In fondo lui, come me del resto, diffidava di un sovrano che volesse rivendicare il trono senza aver fatto nulla per meritarselo, ma questo non è più il tuo caso. Anzi, sarò felice di condurti io stesso alla presenza di mio padre e di poterti presentare come legittimo erede al trono.”

L’ottimismo di Boromir era quanto meno ingiustificato e Aragorn aveva un brutto presentimento ma si lasciò convincere, anche perché Imrahil aggiunse:

“Ad ogni modo immagino che vorrai salutare gli amici che ti attendono in città. So che vi è Gandalf e durante la battaglia ho veduto il corteo dei cavalieri di Rohan che portavano il loro sovrano Theoden e sua nipote Eowyn alle Case di Guarigione.”

“Sire Theoden e Dama Eowyn sono stati feriti in battaglia? E’ una notizia ben triste. Sì, Boromir, verrò con te in città e andrò a visitarli. Ma credo sia quanto mai prematuro presentarmi a tuo padre come legittimo sovrano. Ritengo sia meglio che prima gli parli tu” acconsentì infine il Ramingo. Così, accompagnato da Boromir e Imrahil, si recò a Minas Tirith.

Entrati nella Città incontrarono Gandalf che sembrava molto agitato.

“Siete qui, finalmente. Aragorn, avremo presto grande bisogno di te. E tu, Boromir, vedi se riesci a calmare tuo padre, è completamente fuori di sé. Forse tu potrai farlo ragionare. Adesso è nella sua stanza con tuo fratello Faramir che è gravemente ferito, ma non vuole che venga condotto alle Case di Guarigione. È convinto che sia tutto inutile, che siamo ormai condannati e che la Città sia destinata a cadere” disse lo stregone.

Boromir, preoccupato, si precipitò verso gli appartamenti di suo padre, mentre Mithrandir si rivolgeva agli altri due.

“Seguiamolo, ma restiamo fuori dalla stanza. Potrebbe aver bisogno di aiuto se il Sovrintendente Denethor perseverasse nella sua follia. In quel caso dovremmo essere noi a portare Faramir alle Case di Guarigione. Egli è vivo, ma non potrà resistere ancora a lungo senza aiuto.”

Con i cuori in tumulto Aragorn ed Imrahil seguirono lo Stregone. Il Ramingo temeva che le cose potessero mettersi ancora peggio del previsto e che non sarebbe stato possibile affrontare il Sovrintendente. Era preoccupato anche per Boromir: se, infatti, suo padre aveva ormai perduto la ragione avrebbe potuto non riconoscerlo e persino fargli del male. L’oscuro presentimento che lo aveva sfiorato sui campi del Pelennor andava ora ingigantendosi.

Boromir giunse nella camera di Denethor, ma non era certo preparato a ciò che vide: suo fratello giaceva come morto su un letto e suo padre sedeva accanto a lui con lo sguardo perso.

“Padre! Ma cosa succede qui? Come sta Faramir? E tu non avresti dovuto essere fuori in battaglia, al nostro fianco per difendere la Città?” esclamò.

Denethor alzò lo sguardo su di lui e sulle prime non sembrò riconoscerlo. Anche quando riuscì a ravvisarlo, però, non parve entusiasta del suo arrivo.

“Sei davvero il mio Boromir o sei solo un nuovo trucco del nemico che tenta di ingannarmi? Correva voce che mio figlio maggiore fosse morto e il minore lo raggiungerà presto. Così si estinguerà la casata dei Sovrintendenti…” disse.

“Ma che razza di discorsi sono questi? Chi ha detto che ero morto? Ho rischiato la vita, questo è vero, ma sono vivo e a quanto pare sono tornato appena in tempo. La battaglia è vinta, padre, il nemico è in fuga!”

Allora Denethor si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò lentamente al figlio, quasi dubitando dei suoi occhi.

Alla fine, però, lo abbracciò con trasporto.

“Sì, tu sei mio figlio, questo non è un inganno” esclamò. “Il nemico voleva farmi credere che eri morto e che non c’era più speranza per la Città, invece tu sei vivo, sei tornato e hai salvato Minas Tirith. Hai dunque portato quello che ti era stato richiesto, non è vero? Solo così puoi avere sconfitto i nemici dell’Est.”

Boromir sembrò imbarazzato.

“Se parli dell’Anello, padre… no, non l’ho portato. Era un errore volerlo prendere e l’ho imparato a mie spese. Quando ho cercato di impadronirmene per poco non mi ha distrutto.”

“Chi parla così? Non certo mio figlio. Vuoi forse dire che anche tu ti sei lasciato manipolare dalle fantasie di quello Stregone che vuole imporre il suo dominio su Gondor? Cosa ti hanno fatto durante il viaggio per cambiarti così? Una volta non avresti risposto in questo modo a tuo padre.” Adesso il Sovrintendente era alquanto seccato.

“Non è certo mia intenzione contrariarti e non credo di avere ascoltato molto le parole di Gandalf. Del resto lui non ha molta simpatia per me. Quello che dico viene dalla mia esperienza: ho davvero tentato di prendere l’Anello e di portarlo a Gondor, così come mi avevi richiesto. Ma questo mi è costato molto caro e avrei potuto pagare con la vita il mio sbaglio. Non era quello l’aiuto che serviva alla nostra amata patria, al contrario, esso l’avrebbe distrutta. Io invece ho portato ciò… ciò che l’ha salvata” replicò Boromir, pensando che non sarebbe stato poi tanto facile parlare di Aragorn a suo padre.

“E cosa sarebbe… o, meglio, forse dovrei dire chi sarebbe colui che ha salvato Gondor?” ribatté l’altro in tono tagliente. Cominciava a capire: durante il viaggio, evidentemente, Boromir era stato sottoposto a pressioni e alla fine si era lasciato convincere da quel malefico Stregone a sostenere la causa dell’impostore venuto dal Nord.

“Dovresti gioire con me per la vittoria invece di torturare la tua mente in inutili supposizioni. Piuttosto, come sta Faramir? È rimasto ferito in battaglia? Perché nessuno lo sta curando?”

“Vuoi essere tu a dirmi come dovrei comportarmi? Chi è che parla per bocca tua? Gandalf, forse, oppure quell’impostore del Nord? Adesso non sei diverso da quel codardo di tuo fratello, ma da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato” esclamò Denethor, di nuovo fuori di sé. “Non sai dunque che ti hanno ingannato? Che l’intrigante Mithrandir vuole usare quel fantoccio per governare lui stesso su Gondor e su tutta la Terra di Mezzo? Devo essere io a dirti questo? È il tuo posto che vogliono prendere, ti porteranno via tutto. Il Boromir che conoscevo io non glielo avrebbe permesso, non si sarebbe lasciato strappare da uno Stregone ambizioso e dal suo burattino quello che era suo di diritto.”

“Niente è mio di diritto!” rispose il Gondoriano che, nella foga, si lasciò scappare diverse parole di troppo “La sola prerogativa dei Sovrintendenti è guidare la Città attendendo il ritorno del legittimo Re. Aragorn non è il burattino di nessuno, mi ha salvato la vita durante il viaggio e più di una volta si è dimostrato leale, coraggioso, valoroso e potente. Nemmeno io volevo accettarlo, all’inizio, ma è stato lui a convincermi con il suo comportamento… e anche tu dovresti essergli grato. Senza di lui la Città oggi sarebbe caduta e io non sarei qui.”

“Aragorn?” ripeté il Sovrintendente con uno sguardo cattivo. “Lo chiami per nome? A tal punto hai concesso la tua amicizia a quel… Se erano queste le parole che dovevi dirmi al tuo ritorno sarebbe stato meglio che non fossi mai tornato. Vattene fuori di qui, sei solo un traditore! Non comparirmi più davanti agli occhi fino a che tu non abbia deciso di abbandonare questa follia e ritornare ad essere il figlio devoto e fedele che eri.”

Boromir non era abituato ad essere trattato così dal padre. Non gli era mai successo prima e non sapeva che cosa dire e che cosa fare. Deluso e ferito, non poté far altro che ritirarsi in silenzio. Gandalf e gli altri lo aspettavano poco lontano e dall’espressione del suo viso capirono cosa doveva essere successo in quella stanza.

“Qualcosa deve essersi impadronito di lui… dice cose senza senso e non farà nulla per Faramir” riferì a bassa voce, “io non posso più fare niente per lui: adesso mi considera un traditore.”

“Dovrò occuparmene io, allora, a qualsiasi costo. La vita di tuo fratello è appesa ad un filo ed in qualche modo dovremo portarlo alle Case di Guarigione. Aragorn, è meglio che tu non resti qui. Se vuoi, puoi recarti a fare visita a Re Theoden e Dama Eowyn ed informarti sulle loro condizioni” disse l’Istaro, preparandosi ad affrontare il Sovrintendente.

Assieme ad Imrahil andò a cercare alcuni dei servitori più affezionati a Faramir: se Denethor non voleva convincersi con le buone sarebbero stati costretti ad irrompere nella stanza e a portar via il giovane con la forza. Invece Boromir decise di accompagnare il suo amico alle Case di Guarigione. Era davvero un brutto momento per lui: mai si sarebbe aspettato di venire accolto così in malo modo dal padre.

 

Ma Denethor non aveva finito di tramare. Non poteva accettare che suo figlio maggiore, il prediletto, si fosse lasciato ingannare da un impostore qualunque. Era convinto che sarebbe tornato quello di prima se solo si fosse allontanato dalla nefasta influenza di Gandalf e, soprattutto, di Aragorn. Così fece chiamare una delle sue guardie, Beregond, che sapeva essere particolarmente affezionato ai suoi figli poiché li aveva visti bambini.

“Ti ho chiamato per affidarti un compito molto importante che significherà la salvezza di Gondor e dei miei figli” esordì non appena lo ebbe al suo cospetto. “Non so in quale modo e per quale maleficio un emissario del nemico si è introdotto in Città e, quel che è peggio, ha avvelenato la mente di mio figlio Boromir. Lo sta ingannando con belle parole e lo convincerà a consegnargli Minas Tirith, dopo di che lo ucciderà per prendere il suo posto. Io sono ormai vecchio e Faramir è in punto di morte: si sbarazzerà facilmente di noi dopo aver eliminato il suo maggior ostacolo.”

“Cosa mi ordinate, mio Signore?” Beregond, infatti, non aveva motivo di dubitare delle parole di Denethor, sebbene negli ultimi tempi il Sovrintendente si fosse comportato stranamente. In fondo non poteva certo rischiare che accadesse qualcosa a Boromir e Faramir.

“Ecco, prendi questo pugnale. Il nemico è ancora nel palazzo e credo che mio figlio sia con lui. Devi ucciderlo. Alla sua morte la mente di mio figlio sarà libera e la nefasta influenza cadrà.”

“Si tratta dunque di un inviato di Sauron, mio Sire? Se è così, forse, il pugnale non sarà sufficiente. Ma tenterò, poiché ne va della vita del nostro Capitano Supremo.”

Dette queste parole, la guardia uscì dalla stanza in cerca di Aragorn e Boromir; così non poté vedere il malvagio sorriso di trionfo sulle labbra del Sovrintendente.

I due non si erano ancora allontanati troppo e l’uomo li trovò ben presto. Il Ramingo indossava un mantello grigio e parlava con l’amico a voce bassa: questo non fece altro che convincere Beregond che il Sovrintendente aveva detto il vero. Si avvicinò silenziosamente, strisciando lungo il muro, sguainò il pugnale e, quando fu abbastanza vicino, si slanciò contro Aragorn. Egli non se ne accorse perché non prevedeva certo un attentato, inoltre il Gondoriano era davanti a lui e gli ostruiva la visuale. Ma Boromir colse un movimento, vide la lama rilucente e senza esitazioni si buttò tra la lama e il compagno, facendogli scudo col proprio corpo. Il colpo che avrebbe dovuto spaccare il cuore del presunto emissario di Sauron si piantò invece nella schiena del figlio di Denethor. Inorridito, Beregond ritirò l’arma e la lasciò cadere a terra: aveva colpito il suo Capitano.

“Cos’hai fatto?” gridò Aragorn, fulminando la guardia con occhi di fuoco.

Boromir perdeva molto sangue ma riuscì a riconoscere chi lo aveva colpito.

“Beregond… ti ha mandato mio padre, vero? Stavi per uccidere il tuo Re, lo sai?” mormorò.

“Cosa? Che dite, Signore? Il Re? Ma Sire Denethor…” balbettò l’uomo, cadendo in ginocchio in preda al rimorso. “Perdonatemi, perdonatemi, mio Signore! Il Sovrintendente aveva detto che era un emissario del nemico e che voleva uccidervi per prendere la Città… io non sapevo…”

“Non è colpa tua. Adesso però aiutami, dobbiamo portarlo immediatamente alle Case di Guarigione. Lì lo cureranno” tagliò corto Aragorn, infuriato soprattutto con se stesso per non aver capito che il Sovrintendente rappresentava una minaccia. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi convincere ad entrare a Minas Tirith. Ora Boromir era ferito: si era fatto colpire per salvarlo. Perché non aveva dato retta al suo istinto e non era rimasto fuori dalla Città, negli accampamenti? Se l’amico fosse morto per colpa sua non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.


	7. Capitolo settimo

Aragorn e Beregond trasportarono Boromir alle Case di Guarigione, dove venne immediatamente soccorso e medicato. Il Ramingo decise di rimanere al suo fianco mentre Beregond, ancora sconvolto, si precipitò nelle stanze del Sovrintendente. Ora sapeva di essere stato ingannato dal suo Signore che l’aveva mandato ad uccidere il legittimo sovrano, il Re che attendevano da tanto tempo. Inoltre, nel tentativo, l’uomo aveva ferito gravemente il Capitano Supremo proprio nel momento in cui avevano tanto bisogno del suo apporto in battaglia. Era furioso e non sapeva ancora cosa avrebbe detto a Sire Denethor. Lo trovò esattamente dove lo aveva lasciato, accanto al letto del figlio Faramir.

“Mio Signore, perché mi avete mentito?” chiese. “L’Uomo che volevate farmi uccidere non era affatto un inviato dell’Oscuro Signore, al contrario, era il nostro legittimo Re, l’erede di Isildur.”

“Questo è ciò che dice lui. Ha ingannato anche te con le sue menzogne oppure hai fatto ciò che ti avevo comandato di fare?”

“Avrei voluto obbedirvi, mio Signore, ma non ho potuto perché… vostro figlio si è messo davanti a lui e lo ha protetto con il suo corpo” rispose Beregond con una voce tremante che non gli era abituale e tradiva tutto il rimorso per aver ferito il suo Capitano. 

“Vuoi dire che hai colpito mio figlio?” tuonò il Sovrintendente, alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

“Il suo è stato un gesto di grande coraggio ed altruismo. Lo ha fatto per il suo Re. Dovreste essere ancor più fiero di lui.” 

“Cosa dici? Sei anche tu un traditore, allora. Esci di qui subito!” esclamò Denethor, chiamando a gran voce i suoi servitori. La fedele guardia lasciò la stanza e si recò immediatamente ad avvertire Gandalf.

Il Sovrintendente ordinò ai domestici, accorsi presso di lui, di condurre il figlio morente fuori dalla Bianca Torre, nel luogo della Città in cui venivano sepolti da secoli i Re ed i Sovrintendenti morti. Tutto era ormai perduto, pensava: Boromir era ferito a morte, Faramir aveva solo poche ore di vita ed il cencioso Ramingo venuto dal Nord avrebbe preso il comando della Città. Piuttosto che vedere una simile catastrofe egli avrebbe scelto la morte per sé e per i suoi figli.

Faramir fu deposto sopra un tavolo nella Casa dei Sovrintendenti e suo padre ordinò che venissero portate legne, olio e torce per accendere il rogo.

Nel frattempo Beregond era riuscito a raggiungere Mithrandir e lo aveva informato di quanto era successo. Lo Stregone pensò subito che Denethor avrebbe compiuto qualche atto insano e si affrettò a domandare ai servitori dove si fosse recato. Quando un domestico rispose che il Sovrintendente era nella Casa dei Morti e che vi aveva fatto trasportare anche Faramir, l’Istaro capì tutto e assieme alla guardia si affrettò a raggiungere il luogo dell’estremo sacrificio. Beregond fu costretto ad uccidere il portinaio che non voleva farli passare e Gandalf fece irruzione nella Casa dei Morti, accecando con la luce del suo bastone le guardie e i servitori che tentavano di sbarrargli il passo. Erano giunti appena in tempo: ancora qualche minuto e al corpo del giovane sarebbe stato appiccato il fuoco.

“Cosa sei venuto a fare qui?” si rivoltò Denethor. “Non posso nemmeno morire in pace ora che tutto è perduto e che nella Città regna uno straniero impostore?”

“Puoi scegliere quello che desideri per te, ma non puoi decidere della vita di tuo figlio” rispose Gandalf. Con un balzo fu accanto al ferito, lo prese fra le braccia e lo depose sulla barella con la quale era stato condotto fin là.

“Vuoi togliermi mio figlio? Non ti basta aver corrotto la sua mente? Non ti basta che quell’infame venuto dal Nord abbia plagiato Boromir fino al punto di spingerlo a dare la sua vita per lui? Cos’altro devo vedere?” si lamentò allora il Sovrintendente.

“Io credo che tu abbia visto fin troppo” replicò Mithrandir, “e quello che hai visto non sempre corrispondeva a verità.”

“Ah! Tu sai, dunque?” esclamò Denethor, afferrando la Pietra che fino ad allora aveva tenuto nascosta. Era un Palantìr, simile a quello che aveva Saruman per comunicare con Sauron. “Questo non cambierà niente. Mi hai portato via i miei figli, il mio sangue, la mia stirpe, ma non farai di me un burattino nelle tue mani!”

L’Uomo si voltò per strappare una torcia dalle mani di uno dei suoi servitori ed appiccare il fuoco alla legna accatastata. A quel punto Gandalf decise di tentare il tutto per tutto: approfittando della sua momentanea distrazione, colpì con il bastone il Palantìr che il Sovrintendente teneva tra le mani e lo fece rotolare tra le fiamme. Denethor avrebbe voluto slanciarsi a riprenderlo, ma lo Stregone non glielo permise, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò con decisione lontano dal rogo.

“Adesso parlerai con me, finalmente libero dalla malvagia influenza di quella maledetta Pietra!” esclamò Gandalf, trattenendo per le spalle il Sovrintendente che cercava di ribellarsi. “Forse così riuscirai a vedere le cose come stanno veramente e non come l’Oscuro Signore vuole che tu le veda.”

“Io non servo l’Oscuro Signore” ribatté l’altro con rabbia, “voglio solo difendere l’indipendenza del mio Paese dalle mire di un impostore.”

“Se il Palantìr non ti avesse annebbiato la mente adesso sapresti anche tu che Aragorn non è affatto un impostore, bensì il legittimo Re di Gondor. Entrambi i tuoi figli hanno finito per riconoscerlo. Questo non ti porta a riflettere?”

“I miei figli…” mormorò l’Uomo, “i miei figli sono morti per colpa di quell’infame!”

“Non è così, sono vivi e si trovano entrambi alle Case di Guarigione. Aragorn stesso vi ha portato Boromir, al quale è molto affezionato, mentre Beregond e i vostri servitori vi stanno trasportando Faramir” spiegò pazientemente Gandalf. “Tuo figlio non ti ha detto che il suo Re gli aveva già salvato la vita, una volta, durante la nostra missione? Era stato colpito da molte frecce e lui lo ha guarito.”

“Me lo ha detto, ma io non gli ho creduto” fu la risposta secca del Sovrintendente.

Intanto, però, le parole di Boromir gli ritornavano alla memoria e la sua mente, finalmente libera dal malefico influsso del Palantìr, cominciava a schiarirsi e a ritornare lucida. In quel momento tutto sembrava assumere un diverso significato: in fondo lui sapeva bene che Boromir non gli aveva mai mentito e che non lo avrebbe fatto per nulla al mondo. Guardò fisso negli occhi lo Stregone.

“Poniamo per un attimo che io decida di crederti. Come avrebbe fatto questo Aragorn a salvare la vita di mio figlio?” gli chiese.

“Non conosci la leggenda, Sire Denethor? Le mani di Re sono mani di guaritore.”

Il Sovrintendente trasalì. Era dunque possibile che… no, no, doveva essere tutto un complotto ordito da Gandalf per mettere quel fantoccio sul trono di Gondor! Ma in quel caso come avrebbe potuto salvare la vita di Boromir? Quando lui aveva visto suo figlio lo aveva trovato in perfetta salute. Era stato veramente colpito da molte frecce? Più le ombre oscure abbandonavano la sua mente e più Denethor cominciava a considerare l’ipotesi che fosse tutto vero. Ma c’era un modo per scoprirlo. Non era obbligato a credere alle parole di Mithrandir, avrebbe visto con i suoi occhi se Aragorn possedeva realmente quel potere taumaturgico che caratterizzava i Re del passato.

“Va bene” replicò bruscamente, “accompagnami alle Case di Guarigione e mostrami il potere delle mani di questo presunto Re. Se riuscirà a salvare i miei figli che sono in punto di morte, allora, forse, io…”

“Andiamo subito” rispose l’Istaro.

I due uscirono in fretta dalla Casa dei Sovrintendenti. Lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla stanza, Gandalf vide con piacere che le fiamme del rogo fatale stavano avvolgendo il Palantìr. Presto lo avrebbero divorato e la malefica Pietra non avrebbe più tormentato nessuno.

Giunti alle Case di Guarigione si recò subito al capezzale di Boromir e Faramir, dove già si trovava Aragorn. Denethor invece rimase sulla soglia: non si sentiva ancora pronto per trovarsi faccia a faccia con l’Uomo che aveva sempre ritenuto un vigliacco e un bugiardo.

“Gandalf, finalmente sei arrivato” gli disse il Ramingo, evidentemente rassicurato dalla sua presenza. “Volevo informarti sulle condizioni dei feriti. Sapevi che anche i due Hobbit che noi credevamo ad Edoras hanno partecipato alla battaglia del Pelennor? Merry è gravemente ferito e non ha ancora ripreso i sensi e Dama Eowyn è nelle sue stesse condizioni. Sire Theoden, invece, è stato medicato e sta meglio; con lui c’è Pipino che è rimasto illeso. Faramir è giunto qui da poco, ma è molto grave ed i medici non sanno cosa fare per lui. E Boromir…”

“Aragorn” Gandalf lo interruppe, poiché si era accorto che il Ramingo non aveva ancora notato la presenza di Denethor e non voleva che fra i due potesse nascere una discussione. Era necessario agire in fretta per salvare la vita dei figli del Sovrintendente, di Merry e di Dama Eowyn. “Tu sai che le mani di Re sono mani di guaritore, vero? Ricordi quando hai guarito le ferite di Boromir ad Amon Hen? Ora puoi fare lo stesso per lui, per suo fratello e per gli altri. Solo tu puoi liberarli dall’oscurità che minaccia di avvolgerli.”

L’altro annuì. Si recò al capezzale dei quattro feriti e li guarì dalla loro prostrazione sotto gli occhi increduli di Denethor, che osservava tutto in silenzio da una posizione che gli permetteva di vedere senza essere visto.

Lo Stregone fece poi in modo di far uscire Aragorn dalle case di Guarigione senza che si incontrasse con il Sovrintendente. Sapeva che Denethor era troppo orgoglioso per ringraziare e che un confronto tra i due era prematuro; inoltre era giusto lasciarlo finalmente da solo con i suoi figli.

Lentamente l’Uomo si avvicinò ai letti di Boromir e Faramir. Vedendo la commozione risplendere negli occhi dei suoi figli anch’egli si sentì salire le lacrime agli occhi e un senso di calore e benessere lo invase. Per tutta la notte rimasero a parlare, dicendosi tutto quello che anni di rancori e recriminazioni avevano impedito; la tensione tra loro si sciolse e il Sovrintendente si accorse, con stupore, che adesso poteva di nuovo avvertire la dolce presenza della moglie Finduilas nel cuore. Le tenebre del Palantìr erano state definitivamente spazzate via e nella sua famiglia era ritornata finalmente la pace. Adesso i tre uomini, uniti, sapevano che avrebbero potuto affrontare anche le terribili minacce di Sauron, poiché una nuova forza li sosteneva.


	8. Capitolo ottavo

Pochi giorni dopo Aragorn, accompagnato da Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Imrahil, Eomer e gli eserciti di Rohan e Gondor partì per Mordor. Nel frattempo Boromir si era perfettamente ripreso dalla sua ferita ed aveva potuto seguire il suo Re in battaglia, mentre Faramir e Dama Eowyn, ancora molto deboli, erano dovuti rimanere alle Case di Guarigione. Mithrandir aveva scelto di passare ad un’azione diversiva perché, così facendo, sperava di distogliere l’attenzione di Sauron da Frodo e Sam, permettendo loro di portare a compimento la missione.

Denethor continuava a guidare la Città in qualità di Sovrintendente: non era facile per lui accettare il fatto che, al ritorno di Elessar, avrebbe dovuto cedergli il comando, ma nel frattempo cercava di compiere il suo dovere al meglio.

Merry si stava riprendendo bene e Pipino trascorreva il tempo in sua compagnia, ma aveva anche creato un legame particolarmente forte con Re Theoden. Nei primissimi giorni, infatti, Merry era ancora debole e si stancava facilmente, così il cugino restava spesso da solo. Aveva preso dunque l’abitudine di andare a trovare il sovrano di Rohan raccontandogli le storie della Contea, le vicende e gli aneddoti più curiosi e divertenti. Dal canto suo, Theoden si sentiva rasserenato dalla presenza allegra e affettuosa del giovane Hobbit; in tal modo si distraeva dal pensiero del figlio perduto, della nipote Eowyn ferita e del nipote Eomer impegnato in una battaglia che si preannunciava disperata. Si stava abituando ad avere Pipino accanto e si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto, nel caso tutto si fosse concluso in maniera positiva, a ritornare a Rohan senza portarlo con sé. Certo, Pipino, così come Merry, gli aveva giurato fedeltà e si era offerto come suo scudiero, ma lo aveva fatto in una situazione di emergenza. Se fosse finalmente tornata la pace sarebbe sicuramente voluto tornare nella Contea e ne avrebbe avuto ogni diritto. Lui non avrebbe potuto trattenerlo, però gli sarebbe mancato molto.

Non sapeva che anche per Pipino era la stessa cosa e che il giovane Hobbit era deciso a rimanere fedele al suo giuramento fino in fondo. L’unico suo cruccio era che non trovava il coraggio di dire a Merry che non sarebbe ritornato con lui nella Contea.

 

Gli eserciti dell’Ovest fissavano le colline circostanti dove infuriavano le creature di Mordor. Gandalf era in cima al colle, ma non pareva preoccupato dall’assalto delle forze nemiche; guardò il cielo limpido a nord e finalmente gettò un grido di esultanza con voce forte e possente.

“Arrivano le Aquile! Arrivano le Aquile!”

Era vero: erano giunti Gwaihir, Re dei Venti, e suo fratello Landroval e subito si diressero contro i Nazgûl, ma non ci fu bisogno di combatterli. I Nazgûl si voltarono e fuggirono, richiamati da un terribile grido che proveniva dalla Torre Oscura e che fece tremare anche tutti gli altri eserciti di Mordor. Vedendo fuggire gli avversari, gli Uomini di Gondor e Rohan, Esterling, Haradrim e Sudroni si precipitarono contro di loro per distruggerli, ma Mithrandir li richiamò.

“Fermi, Uomini dell’Ovest. Aspettate. Questa è l’ora del fato!”

In quel momento la terra tremò sotto i loro piedi e con tal violenza da sbriciolare le Torri del Cancello Nero, la muraglia e lo stesso Cancello Nero. Tutto crollò improvvisamente sotto i loro occhi, mentre un’ombra oscura e gigantesca si innalzava e per un attimo parve sovrastare il mondo, poi un forte vento la disperse e la spazzò via. Ci fu un grande silenzio, spezzato solo dalla voce dello Stregone.

“Il Regno di Sauron è finito. Il Portatore dell’Anello ha compiuto la sua Missione!” esclamò.

Intanto le creature di Sauron correvano e vagavano come impazzite di qua e di là, uccidendosi, gettandosi in pozzi oscuri o cercando la fuga. Gli eserciti riuniti sotto il comando di Aragorn si prepararono all’ultima battaglia contro un nemico ormai in rotta, mentre Gandalf saliva sul dorso di Gwaihir per andare a recuperare Frodo e Sam ai piedi del Monte Fato. I piccoli Hobbit avevano compiuto un’impresa che sarebbe stata ardua per molti Uomini più forti di loro: ora meritavano il riposo e la gratitudine di tutti. 

 

 

Mentre attendeva il ritorno dell’Istaro con i due Hobbit, che sarebbero stati accolti come eroi da tutti gli eserciti dell’Ovest, Aragorn aveva preso una decisione: sapeva che presto sarebbe ritornato a Minas Tirith da vincitore e che Denethor avrebbe dovuto, a sua scelta, rinunciare alla carica di Sovrintendente oppure accettare di rimanere come suo vassallo. Per un uomo orgoglioso come Denethor non era certo una scelta facile. Così il Re aveva deciso di mandare Boromir in avanscoperta perché parlasse con il padre e lo aiutasse a prendere la decisione migliore per tutti.

“Non sono del tutto tranquillo a mandarti da solo presso Denethor. L’ultima volta sono successe delle cose terribili e hai rischiato di perdere la vita. Desidererei tanto che la nostra vittoria avesse fatto mutare opinione a tuo padre nei miei confronti, ma se così non fosse?” si tormentava Aragorn. “Del resto non abbiamo altra scelta. Sauron è stato sconfitto ed il legittimo sovrano è tornato. Temo che dovrà accettarlo, in un modo o nell’altro. Ma tu pensi di riuscire a convincerlo?”

“So che non è facile per lui. In realtà ha temuto questo momento per tutta la vita. Egli avrebbe voluto governare Gondor come un vero Re ed invece…” Forse questo pensiero un tempo aveva albergato anche nella mente di Boromir, ma adesso i suoi occhi erano sereni. Aver incontrato Elessar e aver avuto il privilegio di combattere al suo fianco lo aveva cambiato profondamente. Ora non chiedeva altro che poter continuare a servire il suo Re e la sua Città come Capitano Supremo delle Guardie. “Però so anche quanto mio padre ami Gondor. Ora non potrà più negare che sei stato tu a salvarla e questo, anche senza contare la tua legittima discendenza da Isildur, fa di te il Re che la Città attendeva da anni. Sarà difficile, certo, ma lo capirà.” 

I due, un tempo rivali ed ora amici fraterni, si strinsero in un abbraccio, quindi Boromir partì a cavallo verso Minas Tirith. 

 

Al Cancello della Cittadella il figlio del Sovrintendente trovò Beregond, che apparve stranamente stupito e turbato dalla sua presenza. Era come se ci fosse qualcosa che desiderava tenergli nascosto.

“Mio Signore, siete tornato prima degli altri. Nessuno attendeva il vostro arrivo prima di due giorni. È accaduto qualcosa? Avete saputo di vostro padre, forse…” Beregond si interruppe. Non sapeva se e quanto Boromir fosse a conoscenza di quello che Denethor aveva tentato. In quei giorni si trovava alle Case di Guarigione e Gandalf aveva ritenuto più prudente non torturarlo con simili notizie.

“Mio padre è stato dunque in pericolo? Io non lo sapevo. Ma ora sta bene, vero?”

“Certo, mio Signore, sta benissimo e sarà sicuramente molto felice di rivedervi prima del previsto. Non preoccupatevi più. Tutto avvenne quando voi eravate ancora alle Case di Guarigione, ma adesso è solo un brutto ricordo” replicò Beregond, cercando di sviare l’attenzione di Boromir da ciò che aveva detto. “Andate da lui, sarà lieto di ricevere le buone notizie proprio dalla bocca di suo figlio.”

Boromir esitò per un attimo, poi decise che al momento parlare con il padre era la cosa più urgente. Attraversò il Cancello e ben presto fu davanti al Palazzo. Era turbato al pensiero di ciò che avrebbe potuto trovare e dalla possibile reazione di Denethor, ma sapeva anche di non avere scelta. Così entrò e si diresse a passo deciso verso le stanze del Sovrintendente, preparandosi in cuor suo ad affrontare qualunque situazione, anche la più drammatica.


	9. Capitolo nono

Il Sovrintendente di Gondor si trovava nei suoi appartamenti e il figlio lo raggiunse in fretta. Era quasi tentato di chiedergli che cosa fosse avvenuto mentre lui si trovava alle Case di Guarigione, ma ricordò il reale motivo per il quale Aragorn lo aveva mandato a Minas Tirith con un giorno di anticipo e pensò che fosse più importante preparare il padre al ritorno ormai imminente del legittimo Re.

Entrato nella stanza del padre, Boromir per un istante restò interdetto: come era cambiato l’uomo da quando lo aveva visto per l’ultima volta. Allora era stanco, invecchiato, deluso dalla vita, amareggiato e perduto in tristi pensieri; adesso invece sembrava notevolmente ringiovanito, indossava l’armatura di Gondor, si ergeva fiero e diritto come lui ricordava di averlo veduto da bambino e forse ancor più di allora. Dopo la morte della moglie, infatti, era come se un’ombra fosse calata sugli occhi di Denethor; a ciò erano seguite le frequenti consultazioni del Palantír che negli ultimi tempi si erano fatte sempre più frenetiche e avevano minato la mente e il fisico del Sovrintendente. Ma così come si era dissolta l’Ombra di Mordor era scomparsa anche l’ombra che incombeva sul volto dell’uomo: ora il suo sguardo era franco, limpido e sicuro. Con un certo stupore Boromir si accorse per la prima volta di quanto suo padre somigliasse ad Aragorn. Era forse per quello che nel suo cuore si era fatto strada così facilmente l’affetto per il Ramingo? Forse inconsciamente in lui aveva rivisto il padre, allo stesso tempo affettuoso e severo, che lo aveva guidato negli anni della sua infanzia, prima che la perdita di Finduilas ne indurisse il carattere e lo portasse a trascurare i figli?

Denethor non si era ancora accorto della silenziosa presenza di Boromir: guardava dalla finestra verso Est e sembrava sollevato nel notare la scomparsa dell’Ombra nera di Mordor.

“Padre” lo chiamò Boromir, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. Denethor si voltò e sembrò ulteriormente illuminarsi nel vedere il figlio di cui certo non si aspettava il ritorno quel giorno.

“Boromir!” esclamò, avanzando verso di lui per abbracciarlo. “È la vittoria, dunque? L’esercito di Mordor è stato sconfitto? L’Ombra ad Est si sta ritirando, Sauron non è più una minaccia per Gondor?”

“Sauron e il suo esercito sono stati sconfitti, è vero, ma il merito non è da attribuire ai nostri soldati. Sono stati i due Mezz’uomini, Frodo e Sam, ad annullare il potere di Sauron, distruggendo l’Anello del Potere. Nel momento in cui l’Anello è stato eliminato l’esercito di Sauron si è disperso. Ora Gondor non corre più alcun pericolo” spiegò Boromir. Ricordava fin troppo bene la reazione del padre quando gli aveva parlato per la prima volta della necessità di distruggere l’Anello. Come avrebbe reagito questa volta?

“Dunque tu avevi ragione ed io torto” ammise l’uomo dopo aver riflettuto qualche istante. “Credevo che fosse un inganno di Mithrandir, un suo piano per prendere il potere e il trono di Minas Tirith, invece era l’unico modo per salvarla. Avevo torto, ma non riesco tuttora a capire per quale motivo non abbia creduto a te, il mio stesso figlio, quando hai cercato di spiegarmelo. Avrei dovuto prestar fede alle tue parole e invece temo di averti aggredito con termini crudeli e offensivi. Non ricordo con precisione…”

“Non tormentarti più, padre, ho già dimenticato. Del resto in quel momento eri fortemente turbato a causa dei problemi che sembravano moltiplicarsi: l’assedio della Città, la malattia di Faramir. A proposito, dove si trova Faramir? Perché non è qui con te? È ancora alle Case di Guarigione?”   
”Non più, si è rimesso completamente e di questo devo ringraziare… Aragorn” per Denethor era ancora difficile fare questa ammissione. “È a lui, a lui solo che devo la salvezza della mia Città e la vita dei miei figli.”

“Padre, io so cosa significhi per te accettare la presenza di Aragorn. Hai governato saggiamente per anni ed è come se adesso l’ultimo arrivato volesse prendersi il merito del tuo impegno e del tuo valore. Ma non è così. Vedi, lui… Aragorn… mi ha mandato qui appositamente per questo. Egli non arriverà prima di domani: non voleva importi la sua presenza senza che tu fossi in qualche modo preparato e, soprattutto, non ha intenzione di toglierti la tua carica. Resterai il legittimo Sovrintendente e sarai tu stesso, se lo vorrai, a incoronare il Re.”

Boromir parlava in fretta, cercando di leggere sul volto del padre i suoi pensieri ed i suoi sentimenti di fronte a quella prospettiva. Ma Denethor non perse la tranquillità e la compostezza. Era come se le parole del figlio non lo riguardassero veramente.

“Ho già preso la mia decisione, figlio, prima che tu giungessi qui. In realtà la presi ancor prima di sapere come sarebbe finita” cominciò a dire il Sovrintendente, dopo un lungo silenzio carico di riflessione. “La notte in cui tu e Faramir mi siete stati restituiti ho giurato che, in cambio della vostra vita e della salvezza di Gondor, avrei rinunciato alla carica di Sovrintendente. Aragorn… o forse dovrei dire ormai… Re Elessar mi ha restituito i miei figli ed ha contribuito alla distruzione di Sauron e alla salvezza della nostra patria. Non potrò mai ricompensarlo abbastanza per quello che ha fatto, ma posso ritirarmi e rendere a lui il trono che gli spetta di diritto. Almeno questo lo posso fare.”

Boromir era rimasto senza fiato alle parole del padre: di certo non si era aspettato una tale reazione mentre giungeva da Cormallen e solo con difficoltà riuscì a trovare qualcosa da dire.

“Sono felice che tu sia disposto a riconoscere la legittimità di Aragorn e il suo diritto di regnare su Gondor, padre, ma il tuo sacrificio non è necessario. Aragorn non vuole privarti della tua carica, mi ha assicurato invece di desiderare accanto a sé il Sovrintendente per poter meglio governare.”

“Ma sarai tu quel Sovrintendente, figlio mio” annunciò Denethor con orgoglio. “Il mio tempo è finito, ormai: ho governato per lunghi anni, ho cercato di farlo con il massimo impegno possibile e, come tutti, ho fatto cose buone ma ho commesso anche degli errori. Questo è il tuo tempo, Boromir. Sarai tu il Sovrintendente che governerà al fianco del Re. Del resto io ho sempre regnato da solo e non riuscirei a discutere con altri le mie decisioni, mentre tu sei molto legato ad Aragorn e di certo sarai più adatto di me a consigliarlo e appoggiarlo.”

Nuovamente Boromir non trovò le parole: l’incarico di Sovrintendente di Gondor era il sogno della sua vita ed era felice di poter essere così utile al suo Re, ma…

“Io ti ringrazio, ma vorrei che riflettessi bene su quanto hai detto. Per me sarebbe un immenso onore, tu però che cosa farai? Non sarà un sacrificio troppo grande per te rinunciare alla carica?”

“No.” rispose con fermezza Denethor e dal suo viso non trasparivano né dubbi né incertezze: era chiaro che aveva già riflettuto a lungo sulla questione e che la sua decisione era irrevocabile. “Io avrò la mia Città, vedrò la mia terra finalmente in pace, avrò accanto i miei figli e forse presto anche una figlia, la figlia che non ho mai avuto.”

Vedendo lo stupore dipingersi sul volto di Boromir, Denethor si spiegò meglio.

“Poco fa mi hai chiesto dove si trovasse tuo fratello Faramir: egli è con la Dama di Rohan, la valorosa Eowyn, nipote di Re Theoden. Si sposeranno presto e la loro unione rinsalderà l’alleanza tra Gondor e Rohan.”

Boromir sorrise.

“Ero venuto per portarti la lieta notizia della vittoria, padre, ma sei stato tu a rallegrare il mio cuore con novità se possibile ancor più gradite. Sono veramente felice per Faramir e soprattutto sono sollevato nel vederti così sereno. Temevo che non avresti accettato tanto facilmente la venuta di Aragorn e che ti avrei arrecato dolore.”

“Per molti anni ho vissuto senza rendermi conto di quello che davvero conta nella vita di un uomo: ho cercato il potere e la gloria; era tutto ciò che credevo mi restasse dopo la morte di tua madre. Mi sbagliavo, io ho molto di più: ho Minas Tirith, ho Gondor, che ritornerà ai suoi antichi splendori, ma soprattutto ho i miei figli. Questo è ciò che ritengo veramente importante adesso” rispose Denethor.

Padre e figlio si abbracciarono commossi. Nei loro cuori era finalmente tornata a regnare la vera pace e i giorni futuri brillavano di una luce di speranza.


	10. Capitolo decimo

Le felici notizie riguardanti la sconfitta dell’Oscuro Signore e la vittoria degli eserciti dell’Ovest si erano sparse in tutti gli angoli di Gondor e chiunque ne avesse la possibilità era partito per raggiungere la capitale e vedere con i propri occhi il ritorno del Re. Finalmente, dopo alcuni giorni di trepidante attesa, giunse il felice mattino che riportava il legittimo sovrano ed il suo esercito vittorioso nella città di Minas Tirith. La Città, piena di gente e ornata di fiori multicolori, era in festa e attendeva il suo Re: fin dall’alba tutte le campane avevano cominciato a suonare, gli stendardi sventolavano e in cima alla Torre Bianca si ergeva il vessillo dei Sovrintendenti; da ogni parte uomini, donne e bambini si accalcavano per riuscire a vedere meglio.

All’ingresso della Città il Sovrintendente Boromir con Faramir, suo fratello e Denethor, suo padre, i maggiori dignitari e Capitani di Gondor, Re Theoden con Dama Eowyn e i Cavalieri di Rohan erano pronti ad accogliere Aragorn Elessar. 

La tromba squillò e Boromir avanzò per incontrarsi con Aragorn sullo spiazzo antistante la Città. Si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e chiese il permesso di dimettersi dal suo incarico, ma Aragorn lo fece rialzare e gli disse:

“L’incarico è tuo e tale resterà. Tu sarai al mio fianco per governare il Paese.”

Allora Boromir annunciò:

“Ecco, è finalmente giunto il Re che attendevamo da tanti anni. Ecco Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn, Capitano dei Dúnedain, colui che porta la Spada di nuovo Forgiata, Gemma Elfica, Elessar. Sarà lui a portare in capo la corona di Earnur, l’ultimo Re.”

Mentre diceva queste parole, si avvicinò una guardia che portava una cassetta. Il Sovrintendente di Gondor aprì la cassetta e ne tolse la corona d’argento, porgendola ad Aragorn.

“Non voglio farti torto, mio Sovrintendente, ma desidererei che fosse il Portatore dell’Anello a porgermi la corona e Gandalf a mettermela sul capo. Solo così avrò accanto a me tutti coloro che mi hanno aiutato ad entrare in possesso della mia eredità” disse allora il Sovrano. Guardò l’amico per vedere se fosse dispiaciuto di dover cedere un tale privilegio, ma Boromir annuì con un sorriso e porse la corona a Frodo: in un certo senso, quel gesto era come un’espiazione per ciò che aveva fatto quando aveva tentato di strappargli l’anello ad Amon Hen. Il giovane Hobbit, a sua volta, diede la corona a Gandalf, Aragorn si inginocchiò e Mithrandir gliela pose sul capo.

Elessar si rialzò in piedi, splendente di luce, glorioso nel suo trionfo e il Sovrintendente gridò:

“Guardate il Re!”

In quel momento tutte le trombe squillarono e solo chi si trovava molto vicino al Sovrintendente e coloro che lo conoscevano bene notarono che la voce gli tremava per l’emozione e che i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime. Quello era il momento che aveva tanto atteso, sognato e sperato di vedere; quello era ciò che gli aveva fatto brillare lo sguardo a Lothlórien quando parlava con Aragorn. Finalmente vi erano giunti, dopo tante prove e tanti momenti di disperazione. Il Re fu uno dei pochi a notare la commozione del suo Sovrintendente e gli rivolse un sorriso mentre entravano a Minas Tirith. Il popolo per le strade esultava, la Città era al massimo del suo splendore e sulla più alta torre si ergeva il vessillo dell’Albero e delle Stelle.

 

Qualche giorno dopo a Minas Tirith ci fu un grande banchetto. La festa era stata organizzata per celebrare il fidanzamento di Faramir ed Eowyn, ma nel corso dei festeggiamenti ci sarebbero stati altri annunci importanti.

Alla fine del banchetto Eomer si alzò in piedi e fece il suo annuncio a tutti i presenti.

“Questa festa è in onore di due persone a me molto care: Faramir di Gondor chiede in sposa la mia amata sorella Eowyn, Dama di Rohan, ed ella accetta. Perciò siamo qui per celebrare il loro fidanzamento. Che questa unione porti ad essi gioia e felicità e rinsaldi i vincoli di amicizia tra Gondor e Rohan.”

Faramir ed Eowyn si presero per mano e tutti applaudirono felici. Eomer si risedette e fu Aragorn ad alzarsi e a prendere la parola.

“Io concedo a Faramir di Gondor e alla sua sposa il principato dell’Ithilien come dono di nozze. Essi dimoreranno sui Colli dell’Emyn Arnen. Con loro andrà Beregond come Capitano della Guardia del Principe dell’Ithilien.”

Anche questa notizia fu accolta con grande gioia da tutti i presenti. Ma le sorprese non erano finite: Re Theoden chiese il permesso di parlare e, quando Elessar glielo concesse, si alzò in piedi per fare anch’egli il proprio annuncio.

“Ho qualcosa di molto importante da dire: ho regnato sul Reame del Mark per lunghi anni e, dopo tutte le recenti vicissitudini, sento il bisogno di riposare. Per questo motivo ho deciso di lasciare il trono al mio successore e caro nipote, Eomer, che certamente saprà governare con saggezza e coraggio meglio di quanto abbia fatto io.”

Un applauso seguì le sue parole e si levò un grido:

“Evviva Eomer, Re del Mark!”

Il giovane, che evidentemente non se lo aspettava, apparve turbato e commosso.

“Questo onore mi giunge inatteso poiché speravo che Theoden Re governasse ancora per molti anni il nostro Paese. Ma se è questa la sua volontà, io accetto con tutto il cuore e prometto che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per guidare il Reame come egli avrebbe fatto” rispose.

“Io spero che sarai un sovrano migliore di quanto non sia stato io, Eomer.”

Sembrava tutto concluso felicemente e gli ospiti brindavano gioiosi per tutti i lieti annunci che si erano succeduti. Ma, inaspettatamente, una vocetta interruppe i brindisi.

“Scusatemi. Vorrei… avrei anch’io una cosa da dire.”

Tutti si voltarono stupiti a guardare Pipino che si era alzato in piedi e aveva parlato.

“Io…” cominciò, molto a disagio, “…ecco…per me Sire Theoden è come un padre: l’ho assistito nelle Case di Guarigione, gli voglio bene e se vuole… se mi accetta ancora come suo scudiero, vorrei avere l’onore di seguirlo e servirlo a Rohan.”

“Pipino! Ma cosa dici?” esclamò Merry, allibito. “Non vuoi tornare nella Contea?”

Pipino era imbarazzato.

“Non sapevo come dirtelo e forse ho scelto il modo peggiore. Ma è questo il mio desiderio, adesso, sempre se Sire Theoden mi accetta, naturalmente.”

“Io sarò felice di averti con me, non come scudiero ma come figlio” sorrise Theoden. “Non dovrai però lasciare per sempre la tua patria e separarti da chi ami. Io non sono più il Re di Rohan e so che mio nipote Eomer sarà un ottimo sovrano per la mia terra. Perciò, anche se vivremo nel Regno di Rohan, sarò lieto di visitare assieme a te la Contea. Sono curioso di vedere con i miei occhi questa terra così singolare di cui tanto mi hai parlato e immagino che potremo trascorrervi sovente dei periodi di pace e riposo. Credo anche che spesso vi incontrerò il mio amico Gandalf e questo mi rende molto felice.”

Pipino rimase senza parole per la gioia e lo stupore e anche Merry, che era rimasto imbronciato dopo aver udito la decisione del cugino, finalmente si rilassò. Di nuovo i presenti applaudirono felici. L’atmosfera lieta e festosa della giornata era velata solo da una sottile malinconia al pensiero che, nei giorni successivi, ci sarebbero state molte partenze e gli amici avrebbero dovuto ben presto salutarsi dopo aver vissuto assieme tante indimenticabili avventure.

 

L’otto di maggio i Cavalieri di Rohan partirono sulla via del Nord, capeggiati da Eomer. Theoden, però, non si recò con loro perché gli Hobbit, Legolas e Gimli rimanevano ancora a Minas Tirith per volere di Aragorn e lui desiderava rimanere accanto a Pipino che ormai considerava in tutto e per tutto un figlio. Il Sovrano di Gondor era restio a sciogliere la Compagnia dell’Anello e voleva che i suoi amici fossero con lui per attendere un giorno veramente speciale.

“La nostra Compagnia non si deve sciogliere ancora poiché non è giunta la fine di tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto insieme” disse loro. “Si sta avvicinando il momento che ho aspettato con ansia per tutti gli anni della mia vita di uomo e, quando questo verrà, vorrei che tutti i miei amici fossero con me a condividere la mia felicità.” 

Così, mentre Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir ed Eowyn dimoravano nel palazzo di Minas Tirith, i Compagni dell’Anello vivevano in una bella casa con Gandalf e Theoden e potevano girare liberamente per la Città, ammirandone le bellezze e aiutando gli abitanti a ricostruire e rinnovare tutto ciò che la guerra appena finita aveva distrutto.

Un mattino Boromir si alzò molto presto e uscì a passeggiare nel cortile della Cittadella, respirando l’aria fresca e pulita e ammirando orgoglioso la sua bellissima Città che stava rifiorendo ancora più splendente di prima. Passando accanto alla fontana, però, notò un particolare inatteso e non poté nascondere lo stupore. Immediatamente si recò nel palazzo a cercare suo fratello Faramir e il Re affinché potessero assistere al prodigio che lui aveva appena veduto. Era talmente emozionato e incredulo che non riuscì a spiegarsi di fronte a Faramir ed Aragorn così i due, per accontentarlo, accettarono di seguirlo. Boromir non trovava le parole per descrivere quello che aveva visto e continuava a ripetere di fare in fretta, di andare con lui per vedere questa meraviglia.

“Ma vedrete, vedrete da soli… Ah, non posso credere nemmeno io… Forse l’ho sognato? Ma sembrava così reale! Vedrete anche voi e così potrete dirmi se… Ma è incredibile, lo riconosco.”

Quando si accorse che il Sovrintendente voleva condurli presso la fontana del cortile della Cittadella, però, Aragorn cominciò a sorridere: lui aveva capito quello che l’amico aveva visto e che lo aveva sconvolto tanto da togliergli le parole di bocca.

Un piccolo albero bianco ed argenteo sorgeva al posto del vecchio albero appassito: era un arbusto molto giovane, con foglie lunghe ed esili e un grappolo di fiori in cima, scintillanti come neve.

“L’Albero Bianco!” disse Faramir, dando finalmente voce alle esclamazioni confuse ed arruffate del Sovrintendente. “Un germoglio del Più Antico degli Alberi sta crescendo al posto di quello appassito. Avevi ragione, Boromir, questo è un segno grandioso.”

“Ma tu non sei stupito, Aragorn. Forse lo sapevi già?” domandò il Sovrintendente al suo Re che guardava la pianta con un grande sorriso sul volto.

“La notte scorsa sono uscito dalla Città in compagnia di Gandalf ed egli mi ha mostrato questo alberello: cresceva solitario su un pendio roccioso e lo Stregone mi ha spiegato che probabilmente si tratta di un frutto deposto dall’Albero prima di avvizzire. Io l’ho preso e l’ho piantato qui come segnale di una nuova era che sta per iniziare. Ed è davvero così: il giorno che attendo da anni e di cui vi ho parlato è ormai vicino” disse Elessar agli amici estasiati e increduli.

Nei giorni successivi l’albero crebbe con grande rapidità e quando giunse il mese di giugno era già carico di fiori.


	11. Capitolo undicesimo e ultimo

La sera della Vigilia di Mezza Estate dal Nord giunsero splendidi cavalieri su bianchi destrieri, avvolti in mantelli grigi e con gemme candide fra i capelli: erano gli Elfi. Elrohir ed Elladan cavalcavano in testa al gruppo portando uno stendardo d’argento, seguiti da Glorfindel e da tutti gli altri di Gran Burrone; vi erano anche i signori di Lothlórien, Celeborn e Dama Galadriel. Per ultimi venivano Sire Elrond e sua figlia Arwen Undómiel, Stella del Vespro, splendente di bellezza e con le stelle sulla fronte.

Il Re accolse con gioia questi ospiti tanto attesi. Elrond e gli altri smontarono dai loro destrieri, poi il Signore degli Elfi di Gran Burrone prese la mano di sua figlia e la mise in quella di Aragorn e si recarono tutti insieme a palazzo.

Il giorno di Mezza Estate la lunga attesa dei due innamorati ebbe finalmente termine e Aragorn prese in moglie l’adorata Arwen, circondato e festeggiato da tutti gli amici che avevano preso parte alle sue lotte, alle sue sofferenze e alle sue battaglie e che adesso potevano condividere la sua gioia. Il matrimonio fu seguito da numerose feste e banchetti a Minas Tirith ed in tutta Gondor poiché i sovrani volevano che anche il popolo potesse godere come loro della più grande felicità. Per le nozze del Re fece ritorno Eomer dal Mark, seguito da alcuni fra i più splendidi cavalieri di Rohan. I festeggiamenti si protrassero a lungo, anche per volontà dello stesso Elessar: il Re, infatti, sapeva bene che, una volta terminati, molti dei suoi amici sarebbero partiti per tornare alle loro case e tale pensiero gettava un’ombra sulla sua gioia.

Ma le partenze erano inevitabili e iniziarono a susseguirsi non appena le celebrazioni ed i banchetti in onore del Re e della Regina ebbero termine. Eomer e i cavalieri di Rohan ripresero la via del Nord per far ritorno ad Edoras e, questa volta, Theoden li seguì accompagnato da Pipino. Il giovane Hobbit era felice di poter restare al fianco del Sovrano che ormai amava come un padre, ma il suo addio agli altri e, soprattutto, al cugino Merry fu straziante e pieno di lacrime. La sua scelta non era stata facile: aveva provato un affetto particolare per Theoden dal giorno in cui lo aveva visto piangere presso la tomba del figlio, ma allo stesso tempo amava teneramente il cugino col quale era cresciuto, la verde Contea e tutti gli allegri Hobbit. 

Pochi giorni dopo Frodo, Sam e Merry partirono per la Contea e Gandalf andò con loro per godersi un periodo di meritato riposo dopo tante battaglie. Avrebbero viaggiato con Elrond ed i suoi figli per recarsi prima a Gran Burrone, dove si trovava ancora Bilbo. Frodo aveva molta nostalgia di lui e non vedeva l’ora di poterlo incontrare. Anche Celeborn, Galadriel e la gente di Lothlórien percorsero una parte del cammino insieme a loro, ma la destinazione era diversa ed essi avrebbero presto deviato verso oriente per raggiungere il loro paese.

Legolas e Gimli partirono insieme: così come si erano promessi, il Nano avrebbe accompagnato il suo nuovo amico alle Caverne Scintillanti per mostrargli che anche presso il suo popolo potevano esserci luoghi incantevoli tanto quanto quelli elfici; in seguito si sarebbero recati a Fangorn dove, con il permesso di Barbalbero, avrebbero visitato i posti più reconditi della sua foresta per vedere alberi che non esistevano in nessun’altra parte della Terra di Mezzo e da lì sarebbero giunti infine nel paese di Legolas, Bosco Atro.

Gli ultimi a partire furono Faramir ed Eowyn, accompagnati dal Capitano Beregond, per raggiungere la loro nuova dimora, i colli dell’Emyn Arnen nel principato dell’Ithilien. Là avrebbero vissuto in pace e serenità e avrebbero potuto recarsi in visita a Minas Tirith ogni volta che lo avessero desiderato.

La Compagnia dell’Anello si era infine separata, ma, nonostante la malinconia che opprimeva i cuori di tutti, ognuno di loro sapeva che, se in futuro ci fosse stato motivo di temere un nuovo attacco dalle forze oscure, -un nuovo risveglio di Sauron o una minaccia da parte di Saruman, che non era morto e poteva rappresentare un pericolo- i membri della Compagnia si sarebbero ritrovati ancora una volta uniti per fronteggiare il nemico. La loro era un’amicizia nata in mezzo al dolore e alle difficoltà e proprio per questo non sarebbe mai finita, a dispetto della lontananza e dalle tante miglia che li separavano.

 

Minas Tirith diventò ancora più bella e scintillante di quanto non fosse mai stata. La gente era felice di vivere in pace e adorava Re Elessar e la bellissima Regina Arwen Stella del Vespro. I giorni scorrevano lieti e sereni ed era quasi incredibile dopo tante lotte e sofferenze.

Un mattino, alcuni giorni dopo la partenza degli amici, Boromir sedeva presso la fontana, nel cortile della Cittadella, ammirando l’Albero Bianco che cresceva splendido e maestoso come negli anni della gloria di Gondor. Doveva ripetere continuamente a se stesso che era tutto vero, che il Re era ritornato portando la prosperità e la pace nella sua terra, che l’Albero nuovamente piantato volgeva al sole i suoi rami scintillanti e che lui, Boromir, era il Sovrintendente di Minas Tirith e poteva governare la sua amata Città a fianco del suo più caro amico. E, come se non bastasse, adesso anche la sua vita familiare era felice: il padre aveva ritrovato la serenità e il piacere di stare con i figli, non sembrava più opporsi ad Aragorn quale legittimo Re e non aveva più quell’atteggiamento ostile nei confronti di Faramir; il fratello era adesso il Principe dell’Ithilien, governava in modo saggio quella terra da lui tanto amata e al suo fianco aveva una Dama splendida e ardita.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita Boromir non doveva lottare per dimostrare a qualcuno quanto valesse, non aveva nessuno da proteggere e poteva godersi la vita felice che aveva sempre desiderato. Da quanti anni non provava più una tale felicità? La risposta era semplice: niente era stato più lo stesso dopo la morte di sua madre, Finduilas. Quel terribile giorno nel suo cuore si era aperto un vuoto che nulla aveva potuto colmare. Boromir all’epoca aveva dieci anni, era dunque abbastanza grande per capire cosa significasse perdere la madre e ne aveva sofferto per anni; aveva visto suo padre incupirsi e spegnersi ogni giorno di più e aveva capito di aver perso anche il suo affetto oltre all’amore caldo e tenero di Finduilas. Aveva amato e protetto Faramir perché sapeva che questo era ciò che sua madre avrebbe voluto da lui, ma anche perché nel fratello minore rivedeva lei, i suoi occhi splendenti e il suo sorriso dolcissimo.

Adesso finalmente tutto sembrava facile e gioioso. Boromir non aveva certo dimenticato Finduilas, ma l’affetto che riceveva continuamente dal padre, dal fratello e dal suo Re sembrava in qualche modo lenire e mitigare quel vuoto e quel dolore che lo avevano accompagnato per tutti quegli anni. In questa nuova vita serena il Sovrintendente riusciva a sentire anche la dolce presenza della madre, come se fosse stata lei a guidare tutte le cose affinché lui e la sua famiglia potessero vivere finalmente lieti e in pace.

Tuttavia vi era un’ombra, un velo scuro che in qualche modo offuscava la felicità che Boromir provava: non avrebbe voluto ammetterlo nemmeno con se stesso, ma quest’ombra aveva un nome e quello era paura. Sì, Boromir il valoroso, il temerario guerriero, che non indietreggiava mai di fronte al pericolo e che non aveva timore di alcun nemico, adesso aveva paura: egli temeva la felicità.

La sua felicità, infatti, non era mai stata senza ombre. Era stato felice nella sua infanzia, ma poi la madre era morta e con lei ogni speranza di una vita serena. Ancora giovanissimo, Boromir era stato costretto a maturare in fretta per occuparsi del fratellino e del padre che il dolore aveva rinchiuso totalmente in se stesso. Si era imposto di diventare quel figlio perfetto che il padre voleva e di annullarsi totalmente per il bene della sua famiglia e della sua Città. Aveva sperato che tutto ciò che a lui era stato negato potesse andare a beneficio della sua Gondor, ma poi si era presentata la minaccia che veniva dall’Est ed il dovere lo aveva spinto a Gran Burrone. C’era stata la guerra contro Sauron e la possibilità concreta che Gondor venisse distrutta.

Boromir era consapevole che in vita sua non aveva mai assaporato una gioia pura e semplice e, adesso che tutto sembrava perfetto, temeva che qualcosa potesse nuovamente intervenire e distruggere quella sua illusione. Era perso in questi pensieri quando la voce di Aragorn lo riscosse.

“Boromir! È già diverso tempo che ti osservo. Cosa stai facendo? Sei di guardia all’Albero Bianco?” chiese scherzosamente il Re.

“Aragorn, perdonami, non mi ero accorto della tua presenza” rispose l’Uomo, cercando di riprendere il controllo della sua mente e dei suoi pensieri. “Sei qui da molto, dici. Avevi qualcosa da comunicarmi? Mi spiace moltissimo averti fatto attendere, ma potevi chiamarmi subito. Io… ero distratto, stavo riflettendo.”

“Me ne ero accorto e per questo non volevo disturbarti. Quello che avevo da dirti poteva aspettare” disse Aragorn, prendendo affettuosamente l’amico sottobraccio “Stavi pensando agli affari di Gondor?”

“In realtà a nulla di preciso, o meglio, stavo rivivendo nella mente tutti gli eventi meravigliosi che si sono succeduti in questi mesi e mi chiedevo come fosse possibile. Solo un anno fa non avrei nemmeno potuto immaginare tanta gioia e adesso tutti i miei desideri si stanno realizzando. Temo di svegliarmi e di scoprire che è stata solo un’illusione.”

“Ti capisco, a volte è così anche per me” ammise Re Elessar, cominciando ad incamminarsi con l’amico verso il Palazzo. “Non avrei mai pensato di salire al trono di Gondor e credevo addirittura che non fosse questo il mio vero destino. Temevo che non avrei mai potuto sposare Arwen e che forse avrei dovuto rinunciare a lei per non farle perdere la sua immortalità. Hai ragione, sembra tutto un sogno magnifico, ma non è un sogno, Boromir, è la realtà.”

“Il fatto è che io non sono abituato ad essere felice. Non ho mai conosciuto la gioia senza che ci fosse un ‘se’ ad insidiarla.” 

“Per me è lo stesso, sai? Io non ho praticamente ricordi di mio padre, ho perduto mia madre quando ero ancora un ragazzo e, pur vivendo sereno tra gli Elfi, sentivo che non era quello il mio posto. Mi sono innamorato di Arwen e ho dovuto aspettare moltissimi anni prima di poterla avere. Tuttora a volte mi chiedo se la sua scelta è stata giusta e se io merito un tale sacrificio da parte sua.”

Era la prima volta che i due Uomini si confidavano così apertamente l’uno con l’altro. Aragorn, comunque, fu il primo a reagire a quel momento di dubbi e malinconia.

“Suvvia, Boromir, tutti e due abbiamo vissuto una vita difficile e adesso possiamo goderci la pace, la tranquillità e la serenità familiare. Non dovresti pensare a cose tristi o a possibili minacce ma solo guardare in avanti verso il futuro che ci attende. Non ci sono ombre in tutto ciò.” disse in tono deciso.

“Sì, forse hai ragione. Sono io che mi costruisco dubbi inesistenti e in questo modo non riesco ad essere sereno nemmeno quando potrei. Perdonami se in questo modo rattristo anche te. Non pensiamoci più. Di che cosa desideravi parlarmi?”

“Volevo chiedere il tuo parere sull’amministrazione di una provincia… ma quello può attendere. Io credo che, in realtà, ciò di cui abbiamo parlato oggi fosse più importante. Non siamo solo un Re ed il suo Sovrintendente, noi siamo anche amici fraterni e penso che, se c’è qualcosa che turba il nostro cuore, di qualunque cosa si tratti, dovremmo parlarne apertamente così come abbiamo appena fatto” rispose il Re.

Boromir rimase senza parole, incredulo e stupefatto di fronte alla familiarità e all’affetto che Aragorn gli dimostrava: era il suo Re, ma non lo trattava come un vassallo, anzi gli aveva appena detto di considerarlo un fratello. Come poteva dubitare ancora? La sola presenza di Elessar avrebbe portato serenità nel suo cuore, pace a Gondor e splendore a Minas Tirith. Non c’era assolutamente nulla di cui aver paura.

“Aragorn… io non trovo le parole per ringraziarti. Abbiamo avuto tanti scontri in passato e tu adesso ti mostri così paziente e disponibile con me. Come potrò mai ripagarti per tutto ciò che fai?”

“Ebbene, in diversi modi: innanzitutto continuando ad essere il mio fedele Sovrintendente per tutta la vita, poi smettendo di tormentarti così e infine impegnandoti per riportare Gondor al suo antico splendore e per ricostruire le città distrutte dal nemico durante la guerra” replicò scherzosamente il Re. “Adesso andiamo, abbiamo moltissime cose a cui pensare e per oggi hai già indugiato abbastanza in pensieri oscuri che non hanno alcuna ragione di esistere.”

Aragorn e Boromir entrarono così nel Palazzo, sottobraccio e sorridendo come due amici di vecchia data. Le ombre che poco prima avevano velato i pensieri di Boromir erano state spazzate via dalle parole di Elessar. Era tutto vero: nulla poteva minacciarli, ormai, perché il Re era tornato, i Signori di Gondor erano tornati.

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
